


standing right in front of you

by reylotrash711



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Slightly) Drunken Confessions, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attacks, Ball, Blood and Injury, Bodyguard Rey (Star Wars), Dancing, Explosions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Injury, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Kissing, Leia knows what she's doing, Love Confessions, Matchmaking, Minor Drinking, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Miscommunication, Original Character(s), Pining, Rey wears a gorgeous dress, Senator Ben Solo, Slow Burn, Tsunderes, canonverse, it makes Ben's head spin, mild jealousy, minor alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: “Rey, please, don’t go.”“I can’t watch you leave again, Ben,” she said, her voice broken and hoarse. Her body trembled as she dipped into a curtsey, “Good evening, Senator Solo.”---When Senator Solo's engagement is pushed forward, he and his Jedi bodyguard, Rey, travel to Naboo alone for the announcement ball. The pair despise each other, constantly bickering and disagreeing with each other, which makes spending extensive amounts of time alone together all that more difficult. Until of course, one of them breaks...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notkellymarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkellymarie/gifts).



> Here it is! I hope this fic lives up to the prompt and that I have done it justice. I loved writing this fic so I hope you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> A massive thank you to [Cecilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) for betaing this fic, you've been a star as always and I cannot thank you enough for all of your help ❤️

It made her ears ring. She blinked several times as she pushed herself off the ground, looking around at the collapsing ballroom. The selfish ones ran screaming, leaving their friends behind as they searched for an escape. Those more caring and sympathetic pushed through the rubble, coughing as the dust attacked their lungs but they persisted despite it, searching for victims of the explosion. Rey looked down at her once beautiful ballgown. It was covered in soot, as was her skin, and the silky fabric was torn in several places. She felt weak, she was exhausted. There was a pounding in her head and she could see splatters of blood on the rock behind her head. She needed to rest, just for a while. Slowly, she allowed herself to sink back down, lying on the cold ballroom floor as she closed her eyes. Yes, this was it. She just needed to rest her eyes for a moment. 

“REY!” the shout sounded through her ears, distant but clear.

She felt the clutches of darkness drag her into unconsciousness as she gave her reply in a tiny whisper, 

“Ben.”

\---

_5 days earlier_

She walked a few paces behind him because that is how it had always been. The sight of his back striding away had become a familiar sight over the years. Watching as he ignored her completely, never speaking a word as he moved in a flurry of his black cape to his destination. 

His fists were usually clenched at his side, showing her his constant agitation, his anger toward the rest of the world. 

Not that she cared.

She couldn’t care less about how he felt, she was here to do her job, not for him. 

Senator Solo was the most unpleasant man she had ever meant. He was cold and cruel, a permanent scowl across his face. He had always been this way. Ever since she had started working for him three years prior.

She had walked into his office with a smile on her face, giving him a cheery good morning and a small wave as she introduced herself. Only, he didn’t respond. He simply turned from his place at the window that looked over the city, looked her up and down from head to toe before turning back to the window, that scowl on his face. 

For a week she had been chirpy and friendly, under the assumption that he was just shy and open up to her soon enough. 

Except he didn’t. He never did. 

So she gave up and the mutual disdain for one another settled in. 

They rarely spoke to each other, despite how much time they had spent together. As his bodyguard, Rey had to be his side constantly, ensuring he was safe and protected. She did her job well, using the skills she had learnt as a Jedi to maximise security wherever he went. (which wasn’t very far, he rarely left his office). 

She knew a lot about Senator Solo and most of what she knew profoundly irritated her. He was cold and blunt, he spoke in words rather than sentences (well to her at least), and his answers were often given with an icy glare of irritation. Everything on his desk had a certain place and were anything to be moved, he would be a thunderous storm cloud for the rest of the day. He always wore the same black ensemble, it never changed. 

He stomped around the senate halls, barking orders to both her and his charming assistant Poe Dameron. He had temper tantrums that resulted in a smashed vase or broken wallpaper (although as time had gone on he had gotten better at controlling that). And he did this annoying thing where he ran his hand through his thick dark hair, brushing it away from his face in a way that sent a shiver of irritation down Rey’s spine whenever she saw him do it. 

She despised him and couldn’t care less that he felt the same. She didn’t need to like him to work for him. 

“Call the Senator of Geonosis to say I can’t make the meeting as I have one with my mother this afternoon.” He threw the command over his shoulder.

“That isn’t my job.” She said through gritted teeth.

He stopped and turned to her, “Then get Dameron to do it.” he instructed. 

“Still not my job.” She bit back.

She could see his frustration as he turned on his heel, pulling out his holopad as he increased the speed of his strides down the corridor, so much so that Rey had to jog a little to catch up. 

He typed the message quickly, his fingers practically slamming the screen as he did so before he shoved it back inside his pocket. 

“You didn’t inform me about your meeting with your mother,” Rey stated.

“That’s not your job.” He said curtly.

“Well, it is my business if I am to be making security arrangements to ensure both of your safety.” 

He shrugged. She wanted to punch him.

“Do it now then or just wait outside the door.” 

Rey scoffed, “You act like my job is so easy.” She said bitterly.

“It is.”

She glared at him, “Trust me, keeping you alive isn’t easy.”

“Because you want to stab me in the back?”

A small smirk crossed her lips, “Perhaps. But I’d be out of a job which would be a huge inconvenience.” 

“I could fire you.”

“You could, but then you would have to find a new bodyguard which would be-“

“A huge inconvenience.” He finished for her, a smirk on his lips, the closest she ever got to him smiling.

They continued to walk in silence down the halls of the senate building until they reached his pod. According to the schedule they would be discussing trade routes, taxes in the outer rim and the ongoing negotiations with the growing powers in the mid-rim. All very gripping topics that made Rey want to put a blaster bolt through her head as she sat down beside Senator Solo in the pod. 

He sat with a straight back like he had a stick keeping him upright. She took her seat behind him where she had a clear view of both him and the entrance to the pod. 

The meeting was just about to start when Poe Dameron came running in, breathless as he handed Senator Solo a collection of files, “You’re late.” He said cooly. 

“Only by a couple of seconds, sir, I was chasing up these trade route files as you asked me to do this morning.” He explained hastily, still with his signature roguish grin across his face.

“Mmhm.” The Senator replied, flicking through the files and going back to ignoring his assistant. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Poe sauntered over to Rey, offering her a bright smile as he sat down next to her. “How’s my ray of sunshine today?” He asked.

Rey rolled her eyes, “Oh, hush you.” She said, giving him a playful slap, giggling like a girl as Poe pulled a face.

In front of her, she noticed the Senator turn slightly, narrowing his eyes at her, an odd expression across his face. When she looked up to meet his gaze, he hurriedly turned away.

“Well, this ought to be fun,” Poe grumbled.

Rey shrugged, “Let’s just get it over with.”

Her eyes fell upon Senator Solo as the meeting began and she couldn’t bring herself to tear them away. She watched as he ran his hand through his hair. 

Force, she truly despised him. 

—

When they reached Leia Organa’s office, Leia embraced both her son and his bodyguard, inviting them both inside. Rey took her post by the door, despite Leia’s protests and Senator Solo sat down beside his mother on one of the plush blue sofas. 

“So what brings me here, mother? You said you needed to speak to me about something.” He said, his voice slightly more pleasant than usual (it always was when he was around his mother, probably because he knew she’d put him in his place if he was rude). 

Rey liked Leia Organa, she was the one who had hired her in the first place through her brother, Luke Skywalker who had been Rey’s Jedi Master. She had a lot of respect for Leia Organa, she admired her strength and success, Senator Solo was lucky to have someone as wonderful as her as his mother. When Rey watched the pair, she often wondered what her own mother was like. She’d never known her mother and at five years old she had been found by Luke Skywalker himself and brought to his academy. When she met Leia, she couldn’t help but view her as a mother figure. 

That was probably one of the reasons Senator Solo despised her so much. The feeling was mutual of course, sometimes the way he spoke about his family made her want to slap him across the face. (Although she often wanted to slap him across the face simply for opening his mouth). 

“Yes,” Leia began, “I wanted to discuss this whole marriage idea again.”

The senator let out an irritated sigh, running his hand through his hair (again!). “Mother, we have been through this, it’s too soon, I am sure she’s not ready for this either.”

Rey stiffened slightly at the door. She knew exactly who _she_ was. The Senator of Naboo, a family friend who happened to be single and the perfect match for Senator Solo. There had been discussions regarding their engagement for months, it was only a matter of time before it would be made official.

“I have been speaking to Senator Aranto and according to her father, her family are eager to move the process along.” 

Senator Solo rose to his feet, “So that’s it then? You are just going to marry me off now.” He said as he approached the window, looking out at the city. 

“Marian is a lovely young woman, Ben.” 

“I know, Mother, but I barely know the woman.” He argued. 

Leia sighed, her gaze moving to Rey who offered her a smile. The older woman gave her nod and followed her son to the window. “You’ll get to know her, as time goes on you’ll learn how to work together, how to make each other happy.” She said gently, resting her hand on her son’s arm as she looked up at him, “You knew this was coming.”

He gave a curt nod, “I know.” 

“And you will grow to love her, Ben, you two are a good match.” 

He turned slightly, his gaze meeting Rey’s gaze across the room, causing her breath to to hitch in her throat before he slowly turned back to the window. It was at moments like this where Rey felt sympathetic towards him. She may not have much aside from her job, but at least she had a choice, the freedom to marry whom she chooses when the time comes. 

Senator Solo had no such choice. 

He wasn’t unpopular… but he also wasn’t popular. Rey had seen the struggles Chandrila faced when it came to trade routes and alliances with other planets. Senator Solo wasn’t charismatic, he was cold and unwelcoming which made it a difficult task to have open discussions with the man that didn’t lead to outrage. 

Marrying Senator Marian Aranto would form an alliance, it would improve his image and make him likeable. If he wanted to be re-elected and pursue his goals, he needed people to vote for him and people were not going to vote for him if they didn’t _like_ him. 

But that wouldn’t make it any easier. Rey knew she’d hate to have to sell her life away to keep a job, to pursue her goals. 

Maybe if they were friends, if they actually liked each other, she’d try to help him. 

“Mr and Mrs Aranto are hosting a ball in their estate on Naboo, they contacted me personally to invite us both.” Leia continued, “We were thinking that it could perhaps be an opportunity to formally announce the engagement.”

Rey expected him to argue, to fight back. Instead, he gave an exhausted sigh and nodded, “Okay, good.” He said simply, “That’d be lovely, I’m sure.” 

She felt her heart drop slightly, an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Leia moved to wrap her arms around her son, pulling him into an embrace as she whispered her thanks into his ear. Rey took the opportunity to step outside of the office, not wanting to intrude on the pair’s moment. 

She was only outside for five minutes when Senator Solo stepped out, closing the door behind him. 

For a few moments, he simply stood, taking deep breaths as though he were trying to process the conversation. 

“Senator Solo?” She said quietly.

He looked up at her and once again they were locked in that intense gaze that made her shiver. She took a tiny step closer as she looked up at him, her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips as it dawned on her just how close they were. She heard his breath hitch and immediately directed her eyes back to his as she spoke, “Congratulations.” She said gently. 

And just like that, his walls were back up and his expression was ice cold. He stepped away from her before storming down the corridor in a flourish of his black cape. 

She didn’t have the heart to chase after him. 

—

Poe Dameron stepped inside Leia Organa’s office with a shit-eating grin across his face. “Did you break the news?”

Leia nodded, a small smile across her face, “And Rey heard everything.” 

Poe raised his hand, gesturing for Leia to give him a high five. Rolling her eyes, she slapped his hand before sinking back into her desk chair. 

“This better work, Poe.”

He gave her a cheeky wink, “Trust me, this will work.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo Chapter 2! Here we go, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Senator Solo had been adamant that he would travel alone to Naboo for the ball. It had taken a talking to from his mother for him to reluctantly accept that Rey would be travelling with him no matter what. 

It wasn’t the first time they had travelled alone together, Rey had spent many agonisingly long speeder rides with the Senator, all of them had been spent in either uncomfortable silence or spiteful arguments. 

This trip would, however, be the longest they ever spent alone together, to say Rey was dreading it was a drastic understatement. She had spent enough time alone with Senator Solo to last a lifetime. So far, he had made every part of preparing for the trip next to impossible. 

He had refused to put her suggested security measures in place, insisting that they fly in his late father’s spaceship rather than a more secure and safe New Republic cruiser. Rey admired the Millennium Falcon, however, she knew first hand how temperamental it could be at times and she didn’t want to end up blown halfway across the galaxy in three different pieces. 

They had spent a day preparing to leave, most of which Rey spent ensuring the ship was prepared for any attacks they may face, that the luggage was secure and that there was a sufficient amount of emergency supplies on board. 

When they finally boarded the ship and prepared for takeoff, it was in the late hours of the evening. The journey would take over two standard cycles so by setting off in the evening they could guarantee that they would arrive in the morning, leaving them plenty of time to meet with Senator Aranto’s family and prepare for the ball. 

Leia Organa was travelling separately as she had informed them she would have to miss the ball due to prior engagements. Rey had been deeply disappointed, she had been counting on her to make the ball bearable. 

When she entered the cockpit of the Falcon, Rey noticed Senator Solo had taken his place in the pilot’s seat. She looked around at the space longingly. She missed Han Solo, she missed Chewbacca, she missed the adventures they had been on together. After she had graduated from Luke Skywalker’s Academy, she had travelled with them for a couple of years until a terrible accident had taken Han’s life. It was then that Leia Organa had offered Rey the job to act as her son’s protector. 

She had jumped at the opportunity, despite being in Han Solo’s company for years, she had never met Senator Solo before, the time had never arisen. But she had been excited to meet him, to get to know and perhaps be friends with the son of her former Captain. 

But Senator Solo wasn’t as warm and gentle as his father had always told her he was. 

He was cold and cruel, and she despised him. 

Of course, she couldn’t help noticing the Han Solo within him. Especially when he was flying. When Senator Solo flew, you knew he was his father’s son. 

She slid into the co-pilot’s seat as they took off, moving up into the orange clouds as Senator Solo made the preparations to enter hyperspace. 

Rey’s hands danced across the controls, wordlessly assisting him as they prepared to make the jump. It was at times like this where she didn’t mind being in his presence. Although, it was probably because he hadn’t opened his mouth to be fair.

She had kept her distance from Senator Solo. Their bickering had certainly decreased since the day in Leia’s office. It seemed as though there was something different between them now, uncomfortable silence that Rey really wasn’t sure she wanted to face just yet. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the familiar streaks of light appeared before her, signifying that they had entered hyperspace. 

Senator Solo immediately got to his feet and swiftly moved out of the cockpit, leaving Rey alone with her thoughts as she watched the stars run past. 

—

That night, they sat together at the dejarik table to eat a light meal. Rey of course inhaled hers, eating as quickly as she always did whilst Senator Solo ate as though he were at a political banquet. 

“Do you always eat your food in such a manner?” He asked grimly. 

“Do you always have opinions on how other people eat?” She fired back, raising her eyebrows at him. 

He shook his head, “No. But you eat like a savage most of the time.”

She clenched her fist beneath the table.

“Well, unfortunately, we weren’t all raised in luxury, Senator.” She said, her tone dripping with sarcasm as she glared at him. She definitely preferred the uncomfortable silence. 

Senator Solo shrugged, turning back to his meal, “I just thought you would have developed some manners judging by how much you stare at me.”

Rey felt her face flush, “I-I don’t.” She stammered, hating herself for being so flustered. 

The senator smirked, “Sure.” He said, looking up at her, “I see you looking at me.”

“You’d only see me looking if you were staring at me in the first place.” She argued, mirroring his smirk before his face fell and his own cheeks seemed to hit up.

Excellent, that was a point to her. They often did this. Throwing insults back and forth as if it were a game until one of them hit the other’s pride a little too hard and they stormed off in a flurry of rage. No one ever won, one of them simply lasted longer in the game of insults. 

It seemed as though the game was over pretty quickly this evening, because the Senator simply shrugged and took their plates, and to Rey’s surprise, clearing them away before returning to the table with his holopad in hand.

She watched awkwardly as he began to read whatever document he had opened, pausing every now and then to take notes. 

It was awfully tense and she couldn’t resist breaking the silence, “So, are you looking forward to the engagement ball?” She asked casually. 

“Of course I’m not.” The Senator replied curtly.

“Surely it won’t be that bad, you’ll be the centre of attention-“

“That’s exactly why I’m not looking forward to it. I want nothing to do with any of this.” He cut across her. 

Rey shrugged, “At least you can enjoy the free beverages.” 

“Just like your parents would.” He mumbled. 

Her eyes darted to him and she was overcome with rage. A flash of regret seemed to move across his face, dropping abruptly as she burst, that cold mask returning once again. “What did you just say?” She demanded. 

“Your parents, my uncle told me about your past.”

“It is none of your concern.” She spat, “You have no right-“

“To what? Tell the truth, the truth you clearly can’t accept.” 

“It has nothing to do with you, don’t act like you know me, you have no idea what I have been through Ben Solo.” Rey exclaimed, glaring at him with unbridled rage, “You walk around acting like you are so much better than everyone else, with your head held high like everyone around you is a pebble in your shoe.”

“Believe me, my life isn’t as easy as you perceive it to be, you have no idea how lucky you are.”

“How lucky I am? I grew up starving in a desert, foraging and scavenging for food just to stay alive another day whilst you grew up on rich estates with droids waiting on your hand and foot, abiding by your every command.” She was enraged, practically shaking with the force of her anger. Anger that had been simmering beneath the surface for so long. Anger towards her parents. Anger towards Plutt. Anger towards Senator Ben Solo for being a constant prick who refused to even acknowledge her when she tried so hard to be perfect for him. 

“I don’t mean your past.” He said quietly, his voice almost gentle “I mean your future.”

“Like you care.” she snapped. 

“Of course not, but I still envy your ability to make your own choices.” He said, that cool honesty back in his tone. 

“You’re jealous of me?” 

“Not of you specifically, I despise the Jedi and would hate to be one. No, I envy the fact you can walk away whenever you please, so I return to my original point, you have no idea how lucky you are.” 

Rey paused, considering his point. On the surface, her anger was boiling. But deep down, she supposed he had a minor, tiny, you can barely see it, point. If she really wanted to, she could walk away. The Jedi weren’t what they had been fifty years ago, if she wanted to she could lead her own life. Perhaps not marry (her master had always been hesitant around those rules and Rey supposed he hadn’t quite made up his mind), but she could move away from the city, she could open a repairs station or work with her friends in the Republic army. She didn’t have to be a bodyguard to such an unpleasant man. Aside from her loyalty to Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker, there was nothing tying her to the job. Yes, it would take time to find another one or to resettle, but it wouldn’t be impossible. 

That didn’t mean she was about to agree with him. 

“You have power! You have everything you could ever ask for with the galaxy at your fingertips!” Rey argued, rising to her feet as she threw her arms up in exclamation, “You are one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, you have a family who love and care about you, who would bend over backwards for your happiness.” 

Senator Solo shot to his feet, slamming his hand down on the table, “Don’t presume to understand my family.” He exclaimed, “My family are people who have done whatever it took to reach for power, to achieve greatness whilst meanwhile, a droid took care of their child. Believe me, I am the last thing my family would worry about.” 

Rey clenched her fists as she marched closer to him, burning with fury, “Maybe if you had tried harder to talk to them, to have even a little communication, things would be better. Trust me, Solo, I know your family more than you think.” there were tears in her eyes now as the history she shared with the Skywalkers played before her eyes. Luke had trained her, had guided her from when she was barely an adult. Leia had ensured her survival on Coruscant, made the impossible jobs her son had given her slightly easier. And Han, he had shown her the galaxy. “Your uncle loves you, your mother loves you and you had a father who loved you and gave a damn about you so don’t be so ungrateful. I knew you long before I met you Ben Solo, and to me, you have always been the luckiest man in the galaxy.”

With that, she turned on her heel and stormed back down the corridors of the Falcon in the direction of the crew's quarters, leaving Senator Solo silent as he sat back down and picked up his holopad, wiping away the tears that hit the screen.

—

Grass was brushing against her legs as she walked through the field. 

_This is definitely a dream._ She thought to herself.

That didn’t mean she could contain her smile. Rey looked around at the greenery surrounding her, her smile as bright as the afternoon sun as she looked up at the clear blue sky. 

She had dreamt of this place before. A beautiful countryside with fields as far as she could see, crystal waterfalls and a pleasant sun shining down on her. It was a kind warmth, the polar opposite of the harsh suns on Jakku that had burnt her skin as she worked. No, this was different, this was the place she one day wanted to call home.

As she looked around the field, a blue butterfly came into her view. It fluttered in the summer breeze before making its way across the field. She felt a tug in her chest, firm but gentle as her feet began to move through the grass, following the butterfly as it moved to the edge of a forest that backed onto the field. 

Furrowing her brow in confusion, she followed it into the trees, allowing it to guide her along this strange path. 

She pushed through brambles and ducked under low hanging branches, her eyes trained on the butterfly as it fluttered deeper into the forest. 

It came to a stop at a small clearing. 

Rey stopped, standing in the centre as she looked around her, searching for a clue as to why it had led her there. 

She stretched her hand out to the butterfly and, to her surprise, it rested on her palm. She looked down at it in awe, cupping her hand in a protective gesture. 

When she opened her hand again, both the butterfly and forest were gone.

The trees around her and transformed into dark, durasteel walls. 

Looking up and down the corridor, she searched for an exit. 

Only, there was nothing. 

As far as she could see, there was no door or entrance to this dark corridor, just durasteel that echoed beneath her feet as she walked. 

“Hello?” She called out, her voice rippling through the silence. 

In the distance, she spotted a shadow. Just as she had done with the butterfly, she allowed her feet to guide her towards it, chasing after it. As she drew closer, it took a form, moulding into the shape of a man. 

“Hello?” She said again, “Is someone there? Can you help me? I don’t know where I am.” 

Rey could see them now, their body. It was a man. 

Her steps faltered as she took him in. 

“Ben?” She breathed, his first name falling from her lips. She’d never addressed him that way before, but now, now it just felt right. 

Her heart pounded fearfully in her chest as he began to walk back down the hall. She walked faster, her feet slipping on the floor as she broke into a run, watching as he moved further and further away from her, always out of her reach. 

“Ben!” She exclaimed, her voice breaking slightly as she shouted, skidding to a stop as she gasped for breath.

He finally stopped, having heard her before he slowly turned on his heel to face her. 

“Rey?” He said quietly. 

Rey gasped, wishing she had the energy to run straight into his arms. 

He seemed to be thinking in a similar way because he took a step towards her. 

When she followed his movement, she felt the ground beneath her tremble, her world beginning to spin as she felt her body float through the air, spinning her around as she let out a shout of confusion. She attempted to call for help, only for her voice to be lost in the darkness that was slowly caving in, suffocating her. 

Suddenly, she was pulled back from it, a deep breath escaping her as she found herself lying on a cold hard floor.

A voice filled her ears as she stumbled to her feet.

“BEN!”

She knew where she was now.

The senate building, standing where she had stood only a couple of years ago on the worst day of her life. 

There were already tears in her eyes as she looked up at the pod that had haunted her for so long now. Ben came to a halt at the edge of it, looking out at the hall as he breathed heavily. He turned as his father came up behind him.

Just as it had been when she had witnessed the event the first time, she was unable to hear the conversation between the two Solos as she watched from below with her breath caught in her throat. 

She knew what was coming, and she was dreading it. 

She couldn’t watch this again. 

And yet, she still saw as the sniper took aim, something she hadn’t noticed the first time she was here. 

When she went to move her feet to try and stop them, to stop what she knew was coming, she found her feet fixed to the ground, refusing to move. A sob racked through her, “No, no, no please no.” she begged, covering her mouth to stifle her cries. 

The world seemed to move in slow motion as the sniper aimed for Ben. 

As Han noticed them and stepped forward.

As he pushed his son out of harm’s way.

As he took the hit and fell from the pod.

As he landed a mere few feet away from Rey.

She screamed just as she had that day, rushing to his side as the sniper continued to fire at Ben as he roared with anger. 

She’d later learn that he had taken a hit on his side that had knocked him unconscious before security ran in and shot the sniper on site. 

Gradually, the images faded away as she cried, her tears clouding her few as she slowly left the awful place.

—

She woke gasping for breath, tears streaming down her cheeks as she trembled in the small bed, alone in the dark.

She really didn’t want to be alone.

That’s when the sound of warning beeps filled her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Corellian Whiskey is brought out, along with a couple of confessions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for Minor Alcohol Consumption in this chapter.

Rey flew to her feet, pulling on a cloak as she hastily made her way out of the crew’s quarters in the direction of the beeping. 

When she entered the main body of the ship, there was smoke rising up from the floor, fogging up the room around her. 

“Shit!” She exclaimed, dropping to her knees as she struggled to lift up the flooring. In less than a few seconds, Senator Solo came skidding to a halt behind her, she turned to see his eyes wide as he mirrored her panic, “Oh fuck.” He said, sliding down next to her to help lift up the floor. 

Tossing it to the side, Rey slid inside, immediately searching for the problem. “It’s the motivator,” she called up, “Grab me a-“

“Harris wrench.” Solo finished for her, already holding the tool out to her, “How bad is it?” He continued as Rey began to fiddle with the wires, “If we want to live not good.”

“Ah, excellent.” He said bitterly. 

Rey listened as he lay down on his stomach, looking over the edge and watching as she worked, his hands gripping the metal floor, “Get me a hydro-spanner,” she called to him.

“No, you want a pilex bit driver.” He fired back, stumbling to his feet before the sounds of metal clattering filled the ship. 

Poking her head above the floor, she caught it just as he tossed it in her direction. 

“This is exactly why I didn’t want to fly this ship. If we had taken another, as I suggested, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” She said bitterly. 

“This ship is perfectly suitable.” Solo replied with a glare, “Just has its faults.”

“And that’s coming from the person who has refused to fly in it until now.” She shot back, “Bonding tape, quickly.”

More clattering came from above and she heard the Senator curse as boxes of tools were shoved around, “I can’t find it!”

“I saw one earlier, there must be one up there somewhere.” She called out.

“It’s not here!”

Popping her head above the floor once more, Rey looked around at the tools scattered around the Senator as he searched. She rolled her eyes as she spotted it lying on the floor a couple of feet from him, “It’s there!”

He jerked around, reaching for the closest object and holding it up to her.

“No! That one!”

He held up another incorrect item.

“No, the one I’m pointing to!”

He failed once more and Rey was extremely close to losing her temper.

“If we don’t path this up the propulsion tap will overflow and flood the ship with poisonous gas!”

“This one?!” He exclaimed, finally reaching it.

“Yes!”

Solo tossed it to her and she caught it, bending back down into the wires and making quick work of fixing it as the warning beeps slowly came to a halt, silence falling over the ship. Breathing heavily, Rey stepped back, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she rested her hands on the metal floor to pull herself back up.

To her surprise, Senator Solo’s hand appeared in front of her. Feeling slightly hesitant, she slowly reached out to take it, allowing him to pull her up so she was sitting beside him. It took her a moment too long to take her hand away, his fingers sending a spark through her own as they drew away from each other. 

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, rubbing their tired eyes as they slowly settled, taking deep breaths as the momentary panic began to subside. Rey finally turned to him, only now noticing that he, like her, was still in his sleepwear. Her eyes looked over the dark blue sleeping pants, driving up to his bare chest that had been hastily covered by an open shirt 

She gulped, quickly diverting her gaze to her own attire, a pair of grey leggings and a flimsy tunic, her cheeks heated as she realised she wasn’t wearing her usual bra. She hurriedly crossed her arms over her chest in embarrassment. 

“You did a good job.” The senator said quietly, his hand gesturing to the still open floor. 

“So did you,” Rey responded softly, avoiding meeting his gaze as she moved to lift the floor back into place. 

“Here, let me.” He insisted, moving to help her. 

Rey watched as his large hands gripped the metal, his arms flexing as they lifted it back, sliding it into place. 

It was at that moment that he turned to face her, their eyes meeting as they sat traitorously close to each other. Rey bit her lip; she hated this man, she despised him, she had to remember that.

“Come on,” he said gently, “I’ll make us breakfast.” 

Fifteen minutes later, Rey was sitting at the dejarik table eating a blue-milk pancake as Senator Solo stood by the nanowave stove whilst making a fourth to add to the stack that lay in the centre of the table. Rey resisted informing him that if he didn’t hurry up, there’d be none left by the time he finished cooking. 

“These are amazing.” She said with a mouthful of pancake.

“Thanks.” said the Senator, the hint of a smile in his tone as he switched off the stove and brought the last pancake over before taking a seat next to her. 

He’d buttoned his shirt up by now, Rey had to remind herself that she shouldn’t feel disappointed as her eyes looked to his chest before she hastily turned back to her plate. 

They ate in comfortable silence, neither of them wanting to speak first as they finished.

“Rey-“

“Senator-“

They paused, both staring at each other.

“Please, call me Ben, I don’t see why we shouldn’t be on a first-name basis by now.” 

For a few moments, they remained in silence, once again waiting for the other to speak. 

“I should apologise, and not just for last night.” He said quietly, his fingers resting against his plate as he twisted it around mindlessly, “I was out of line and spoke poorly.”

Rey had to refrain from showing any shock on her face. Senator Solo was… apologising to her? 

“Thank you.” she said, the words slipping from her lips before she could stop herself, a small smile quirking her lips, she took a deep breath before continuing, “I wanted to apologise for my behaviour too, it was unacceptable and I spoke out of turn.”

Senator Solo- Ben shook his head, “No, I think you were right to say it, it certainly needed to be said.” 

Rey looked up and met his gaze, feeling a fluttering in her stomach, “If we are apologising for the last few years then I certainly have a few to hand out, I know I haven’t exactly been easy to work with.”

“I haven’t exactly made your job easy, and I apologise for that.” He said, “And I suppose I have always been jealous, when I see you, I am reminded of my father and I envy the time you spent with him.”

Reaching out, Rey gently placed her hand upon his, “He’d be proud of you now, he loved you dearly.” She said softly, “You are more like him then you realise.”

She watched as Ben looked down at the table, slowly bringing his hand away from hers with a plaintive expression on his face. He rose to his feet, “Please excuse me, there is a significant amount of work waiting for me that I must see to immediately.” He said hurriedly. 

He began to walk away from the table as Rey shot to her feet, “Ben.” Pausing, he turned as she called out to him, waiting expectantly. She swallowed awkwardly, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt as she struggled to find the right thing to say. He continued to wait for her, even though it felt like an eternity had passed. 

“Thank you for breakfast.” The words slipped from her lips without much thought and she inwardly cringed at her awkwardness. 

Ben gave her a small nod before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving her alone and unsure whether or not she should follow.

How odd it was that she now felt the urge to comfort him. 

She let out a huff of frustration. He was still Senator Solo, the cold and cruel boss she had worked for for years. Just because he allowed her to call him by his first name didn’t change anything… at least that’s what she tried to tell herself as she cleared away the breakfast he had cared enough to cook for her. 

—

Rey spent the afternoon alone. Ben had barely left the Captain’s Quarters and when he had she had only heard the door opening and closing shortly afterwards, she hadn’t seen him. 

After breakfast, she had headed to the cockpit where she sat at first running a couple of checks and ensuring their route was secure and there were no additional issues to the ship, she’d have to contact Chewie to ask for some help patching things up. It only took her an hour to check and then double-check so the next one was spent sitting in the captain’s seat, watching as the stars drifted past, lost in her thoughts. 

She couldn’t stay in there forever, although it was certainly better than being holed up in the crew’s quarters for the next few hours. There was something peaceful about watching the stars. It was a reminder of how far she had come. For years, she had watched them from the sands of Jakku, wishing for her parents to rescue her, to fly amongst them with her family. 

She remembered the first time she had seen them this close. 

Her younger self had sat in a cockpit beside the legendary Luke Skywalker, watching in silent awe as they flew through dark space, heading towards her new future, her new life. She remembered how nervous she had been, sitting beside the man she had believed to be a myth. He had surprised her because it had turned out he was also just a man following an ancient religion. As a child, Luke Skywalker had been a hero to Rey. Now she was a grown woman, he was a friend who she had the utmost respect for. 

Speaking of which, if her master were here, he’d be reminding her to do her daily meditation. 

Letting out a small yawn as she stretched out her stiff limbs, Rey moved to the centre of the cockpit and sat down, crossing her legs and resting her hands upon her knees. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and moved through the familiar and comforting routine. 

She cleared her mind as she felt herself rise from the floor, focusing only on the Force as it surrounded her, moving through her like a gentle summer breeze. 

There was, however, something else. 

Something not too far away was beating like a steady drum, a presence that was conflicted, equally dark and incredibly bright. Taking a deep breath, she reached for it, hesitantly searching for answers. 

Rey had felt this one before, she had felt it every day but now, now it hit her hard. It bombarded her senses with its intensity, it blinded her and she let out a gasp as she felt the thread connecting her to it becoming brighter than ever. 

Opening her eyes, she fell the short distance back to the ground, letting out a yelp as she rubbed her no doubt bruised bones. 

She remained on the floor for several minutes, breathing heavily as she attempted to comprehend what had happened. 

She had known that Ben had trained as a Jedi before becoming a Senator, and it was obvious how strong he was with the Force, no matter how much he seemed to despise it. Being around him as often as she was meant she had caught slivers of it, tendrils of his sensitivity that slipped between the cracks in his defences. 

But this was unlike anything she had ever felt before, his defences must have lowered, he had allowed her in. 

Her heart skipped a beat and she slowly got to her feet. 

Part of her wanted to contact her master immediately, to ask what this meant, to ask if it was normal. But the other, more secretive part wanted to keep it to herself. Whatever this was, it was special. This strange connection she felt to her boss was most peculiar, but it somehow felt… right. 

—

That evening, Rey sat at the dejarik table playing round after round against the computer. It wasn’t as fun as the long nights she had spent playing against Chewie as Han watched, amused, from the sidelines as the rookie let out frustrated roars whenever Rey took one of his creatures. As kind as Chewbacca was, he was certainly very competitive, there had been many occasions where he would storm off in a huff when Rey beat him. 

As she played alone she told herself it was just so she could practice until she had a chance to play Chewie again, even if neither of them had been able to bring themselves to do so for so many years. 

It wasn’t quite the same without Han cheering on from the sidelines. 

She had just won her second game when Ben entered, running his hand through his hair, sending that same irritated shiver down her spine. 

“Are you playing yourself?” He asked, arching an eyebrow as he looked down at her. 

Rey shrugged, “There was no one to play with so I thought I may as well.” 

He wordlessly slid down next to her, taking a seat on the sofa as his eyes scanned the table. “Move there.” He said, gesturing to one of the tiles. 

She looked at him sceptically before obliging, only for the computer to follow with a poor move that allowed her to destroy a number of pieces. A shit-eating grin spread across her face, “Thanks.” She said. 

“You going to let me play now?” He asked curiously.

“Well, if you can stand losing.” 

“Funnily enough, I don’t plan on losing.”

What followed were some of the most intense games of dejarik that Rey had ever played. She performed each move holding her breath, watching Ben’s thought process as he attempted to divert her attacks, only to end up with more of his pieces killed. Each game he told her that, “This would be the one.” It made each of her victories that much sweeter. 

Ben Solo was a talented player for sure, but Rey was better. 

“I don’t understand how you keep winning! I was practically raised playing this game.” Ben argued as they finished their fifth game. 

Rey smirked, “Well, Solo, you have obviously not faced a true champion.” 

“I’ve played Chewbacca.”

“And did you beat him?”

“You beat Chewie?!” Ben exclaimed in shock. 

Rey laughed, “Of course, how else would I be so good? I’ll have you know that I am the reigning champion when it comes to this game, plus Chewie always cheats.”

Ben nodded in agreement, “Oh definitely, but don’t tell him I agree with you because he will pull my arms off.” 

She smiled, “Your secret is safe with me.” 

After another defeat, Ben insisted that they play a game of sabaac, just so he could beat her at something. 

The Corellian whiskey came out with the sabaac cards. 

“This is bullshit,” Ben said, throwing his cards onto the table as Rey beat him for the second time. 

“Who’d have thought that Senator Solo would be such a sore loser?” Rey said with a teasing grin as she took a sip from her second glass of whiskey, the liquid pleasantly burning the back of her throat. 

“I am NOT a sore loser, I just don’t think this is fair.” 

Rey leaned forward, resting her elbow on the table, chin in her hand as she leaned closer to him, “Oh really? Tell me, what’s so unfair?”

“Well, you have obviously had more practice than I have.” He mumbled bitterly.

“You think so?” 

“Obviously! This certainly isn’t beginner’s luck, whoever taught you is a master.”

Rey’s smile faded slightly as she drew back, “Yeah, he was.” She said quietly, “And I have a feeling he taught you too.” 

Ben nodded, “Yes, I suppose so.” He chuckled slightly, “And he would be downright appalled by my behaviour so deal me in again and I’ll show you how good us Solos really are.”

It took another two games before Ben finally won one. Rey had begrudgingly played a little poorly that round just so he could taste the sweetness of victory. 

By the time they had finished the bottle of whiskey, Ben had won another two rounds whilst Rey had won three before they had called it a ‘draw’. 

Over the course of the night, they had shuffled closer to each other on the sofa, both slightly tipsy as they spoke.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Rey asked.

“Ptff I don’t hate you, you’re just really annoying.” 

“Excuse you!” Rey exclaimed, nudging him with her elbow, “I am not annoying.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “You so are! You are always annoying.” He said with a playful grin across his face, “You, Rey, are the most annoying person I know. With your annoying job and your annoying smile that makes rooms light up, your annoying talking that makes me have to pretend not to laugh, your annoying eyes that always make me feel jumpy…” 

Rey leaned closer to him, her heart pounding in her chest as the sober side of her screamed. “Well, you aren’t exactly the nicest person either.” She said, “Like with the irritating way you brush your hair and don’t smile.”

“What do you mean? Of course I smile.”

Rey shook her head, “No, you don’t.”

“Do you want me to smile?”

Rey nodded, “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” She heard him inhale sharply as his eyes met hers.

“Even if you are annoying,” Ben breathed, his eyes never leaving hers, “I like you just the way you are.” 

She wondered if he could hear how hard her heart was pounding in her chest. Her knees were wobbly as she rose to her feet. “I- I think I should go to bed.” She stammered, shuffling away from him, “But thank you, for… everything.”

Ben stood, remaining only a few feet from her as he nodded, “You’re welcome.”

For a few moments, they stood in silence, both contemplating the same thing. The urge to move towards him was intoxicating. Rey bit her lip anxiously, would it really be so bad? Perhaps not. But that didn’t mean she should. Taking a step back, she moved towards the crew quarters, making her decision. 

“Goodnight, Ben.”

“Goodnight, Rey.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an impromptu dance lesson...

Ben had returned to work for the majority of the next day, avoiding her once again as Rey loitered around the ship, making one or two repairs here and there or meditating for a while. Anything to try and keep her mind from wandering too far. 

Of course, she had failed spectacularly at that.

Ben Solo refused to leave her thoughts. The headache she had woken up with had been proof that the night before hadn’t been a dream. That they had truly sat side by side at the dejarik table drinking whiskey and laughing like old friends. 

It was proof that she hadn’t dreamt what he had told her. 

_I like you just the way you are._

The memory made Rey shiver and she found herself constantly asking herself what it could have meant. He could have meant he liked the way he did her job, that she was a good bodyguard. It would surely be the most likely and reasonable explanation. The truth was that he actually did respect her and her job, that the whiskey had made his tongue lose and so despite his pride, he had admitted that she was good at her job.

That’s what she told herself whenever the traitorous thoughts fuelled by her ridiculous heart rose, interrupting her train of thought. 

He liked her just the way she was, despite everything he had always suggested he disliked about her. The possibility of it meaning more made Rey both excited and terrified. She’d only just grown not to despise him, learning that there was a possibility of there being something more was too much for her already exhausted mind. 

Hating each other had been easier than trying to comprehend the possibility of anything else. 

And yet, there had always been those moments.

Moments where she hadn’t despised him.

When their eyes would meet from across a room and she’d feel her heart pound furiously. 

Or when his hand would accidentally brush hers as they passed each other in a corridor, making her stomach do a flip.

Maybe, despite all the bickering, she hadn’t despised him as much as she thought she did. 

And then there was the Force.

That strange chord she felt between them as she meditated. Even now, after the initial shock from the first time she had felt it, Rey still was perplexed by it. She wondered if Ben could feel it, if he ever reached out to the Force these days. What would he think? She considered his reaction. A voice told her he’d most likely be repulsed being connected to her. But after the previous night and his drunken confession, perhaps he’d feel differently. 

With a tired sigh, Rey opened her eyes, drifting back from her search as she uncrossed her legs and got to her feet. 

She wandered around the ship, her mind elsewhere as she tried in vain to calm it. When she reached the door to the Captain’s cabin she paused, noticing how the door was slightly ajar and Ben’s voice came floating into the corridor. 

She allowed herself a moment to look into the room. 

Ben was sitting at the small desk in the corner of the room with his holopad, talking to another Senator about trade routes and managing crime within them. Despite not actually being at work, he was still dressed smartly, his hair brushed neatly as his shirt crisp. A small smile quirked her lips and she wondered how often Ben allowed himself to relax. She was with him nearly every day and until last night, she’d never seen him let loose at all. 

As she looked at him now, she realised how she had never really appreciated his appearance before. His ears that he tried so desperately to hide, his brown eyes that told her everything she needed to know just because of how expressive they tended to be. Her gaze dropped to his lips, just as it had briefly the night before. She wondered what they would- 

No.

She couldn’t think that way, it was inappropriate. 

They may be something like friends now but that didn’t give her the right to fantasise about his lips. 

Backing away from the door, she headed to the crew’s quarters with the intention to rid her mind of all things Ben Solo related. She selected one of the Jedi texts she was carrying with her on the trip in her bag before making her way to the dejarik table. 

Opening the book to the first page, she began to read, fighting her mind to stay focused and not to wander. She read through the passages about the ancient Jedi’s theories about the Force. 

The books had been taken from a temple she had visited on Ahch-To with Luke. She’d had them for a couple of years now as she continued to study the Jedi and the Force, trying to further understand this power within her. As she read, she found herself looking out for anything regarding threads or connections, things tying two people together. 

Much to her dismay, the book didn’t hold any of the answers she was looking for. After spending half an hour reading about the Jedi’s rather backward views on attachments, she closed the book with a huff, resting her head in her hands as she let out a small growl of frustration.

This was impossible. Was nothing simply anymore?

In a few mere days, so much had changed. Before the trip, everything had been so much easier, her job was simple and her days were all the same.

But now, with all these… feelings flying around, her mind was all over the place. It was confusing and incredibly inconvenient, she found herself wondering if things could ever be normal again. 

“Long day?” 

She looked up at the sound of his voice, her eyes following him as he entered the room. 

Yup, it was so much easier when she despised him. 

“Something like that.” She mumbled. 

He approached the table and took a seat beside her, running his hand through his hair. Rey told the strange feeling in her stomach to fuck off as she watched him. 

He slumped back in the seat, switching on the dejarik table, his large hands moving over the controls as he started to set up a game. 

“Rey?”

“Hm?” She said, pulling her eyes away from his hands and back to his face, “Sorry, what did you say?”

Ben furrowed his brow, looking at her suspiciously before he answered, “I asked if you had an estimated time of arrival?” 

Her eyes widened, “Oh yeah, of course, sorry I just zoned out I guess.” She said awkwardly, clearing her throat before continuing, “According to the nav computer we should arrive late morning tomorrow. That will give you time to meet with Mr and Mrs Artano, settle in and get ready before the ball.”

Ben nodded slowly, “Good, good.” He said quietly, “I will send a message to Marian as well as my mother.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he looked down at his holopad, his fingers hovering over the message button. 

“Is everything okay?” Rey asked quietly. 

Turning off the holo, Ben placed it to the side, “Yes, of course, why wouldn’t it be?”

Rey rose an eyebrow, shaking her head, “I’m not blind, Solo, I can tell something is wrong.”

“Oh so because we don’t actively hate each other you’ve now decided to care?” He said haughtily before seemingly realising his mistake and looking down into his lap almost bashfully, “Sorry.”

“Don’t say that.” Rey said softly, “I’ve always cared.”

Ben looked up quickly, “What?”

“I never hated you.” She said, biting her lip nervously, “I disliked you, despised you even, but I never hated you.”

“Oh.” Ben breathed, “Well for what it’s worth, I never hated you either.”

A smile quirked her lips, “I know, you told me last night.”

Ben groaned, “Oh force, I really must apologise for my behaviour last night.”

Rey chuckled, shaking her head, “It’s fine, really, I am glad you relaxed for once.” 

“You are certainly the last person I’d expect to be drinking buddies with,” Ben admitted with a small quirk of his lips. Rey found herself drawn to this small smile he had gifted her, it was oddly beautiful and despite her better judgement, she hoped she’d get to see it more often. 

“I suppose that’ll change pretty quickly.” Rey added, “I can’t see your soon-to-be fiancee being okay with you being around me in a non-professional environment.” The words hit her hard, she hadn’t considered that before. She had presumed she would keep her job when Ben and Marian married… but what if she didn’t want her husband being followed around by another woman all the time? The thought made her heart drop as she realised she didn’t want to give up this budding friendship just yet. 

“I didn’t think about that.” Ben said quietly, seemingly mirroring her own hurt, “A lot’s going to change.”

Rey nodded, “I mean, of course, you’ll be married.”

“Mmhm.”

“How are you feeling about it?”

Ben paused, breathing a deep sigh before rising to his feet, hands stuffed casually in his pockets as he moved around the room as if he were trying to gather his thoughts to try and answer her. “Well, it’s certainly not ideal, I barely know the woman and now I’m expected to marry her, not exactly the most romantic love story.”

“You’ll grow to care about each other.” Rey said, pleading for her voice not to tremble as she spoke, “One day you may even love her.” Deep within her, she screamed as the words fell from her lips. Because deep down, she really didn’t want Ben to get married. She refused to acknowledge why. For now, she’d tell herself it was just because she wanted to keep her job. That was easier than the truth that was slowly piecing together. 

She got to her feet and leant against the dejarik table, it felt odd to be sitting with him pacing so much, “She’s a very lovely young woman, she’s pretty and intelligent and I’m sure very kind.” She offered.

Ben nodded, “I know.” He said, drawing closer to her, “But I still wish I had a choice, hell, even just the chance to find and choose my own bride, an opportunity to…” Their eyes met as he stepped closer, their toes nearly touching as the space between them began to rapidly decrease, “fall in love.” He finished, his voice barely a whisper. 

Rey swallowed. She was so close to him, if she wanted to, it wouldn’t take much to reach out and cup his cheek, to trace the lines of his face and draw her closer so their lips-

“You never know what could happen.” She said, cutting herself out of her own thoughts and pushing away from the table and putting some distance between them. 

“And hey, I’m sure the ball will be fun tomorrow.” She added with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. 

A bitter expression crossed his face, “Hardly, balls mean socialising and I’m not really a fan of interacting with other people.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “Yeah, no shit.” She said with a scoff, “I’m sure some parts of it will still be fun, like the dancing perhaps.”

Ben shrugged, “I don’t usually dance at balls, there’s never anyone… tolerable to dance with.” He said, “Will you be taking part in the celebrations?”

Rey chuckled, “Well, I don’t have a dress nor do I know how to dance so I doubt it.” 

“Oh well, now that won’t do at all.” Ben said with mock outrage, “I am sure a dress can be arranged and all you need to learn how to dance is a teacher.”

He approached a box of what was seemingly old rubbish and began digging around, clearly in search of something. 

“What are you doing?” Rey asked.

He pulled something from the box, “Ah! Here we go.” He said, dropping it onto the table to reveal it was an old music player.

“You can’t be serious?” Rey said, looking down at it as he began to set up a song. 

“I don’t think we have anything better to do.” Ben said casually, “And besides, I can finally be better than you at something.” A gentle tune began to play and Ben stepped back, stretching his hand out to her. 

Rey hesitated, her hand hovering above his as she considered his offer. What’s the worst that could happen?

She took his hand. 

He smiled and her heart jumped. 

Leading her into the centre of the room, Ben began to explain, “This is a basic dance that will be performed at most balls. The steps are easy once you get the hang of them and people won’t notice you’re only a beginner.”

“I think they will notice I’m a beginner when I trip and fall on my arse,” Rey mumbled. 

“Well, then we’ll just have to practice so that doesn’t happen.”

Gently, he took her other hand and raised it to his shoulder, “I’m going to put my hand on your waist, is that okay?” He asked softly. Rey inhaled sharply but nodded. When his hand rested on the small of her back, she wondered if he could hear how loudly her heart was pounding in her chest. “And we- we need to get a little closer.” 

Rey obliged, stepping slightly closer to him so their chests were pressed together. “Is this okay?” She asked.

Ben nodded, “Y-yes, this is okay.” He stammered, his eyes never leaving her own. He cleared his throat, straightening up as his hand tightened on hers, “First we are going to step together to the left.”

They stepped together to the side, one foot following the other. Rey couldn’t help but smile, “Oh you’re right, that was easy.”

“That was only one step, Rey.” 

“Oh.”

“Now you place your left foot back and I will put forward my right.”

Rey nodded in understanding and allowed him to lead her, his hand on her back supporting her as they moved.

“Now we step to the right.”

They moved with ease to the right, Rey’s eyes on the floor as she watched her feet to make sure they were getting it right. 

“And now I will step backwards with my left and you will follow with your right, got it?”

“Got it.”

As they moved, Rey stepped forward a little too quickly, treading on toes.

“Ouch.”

“Sorry!”

“It’s okay, let’s try again.”

They went through the steps several times, turning slightly as they moved when Rey grew more confident. 

After her seventh successful attempt, Ben spoke softly to her, “Rey, look at me.” She obliged, meeting his gaze, “Trust me, don’t look at your feet, I know you can do this.”

She nodded slowly and this time when they moved through the steps, she kept her eyes on his as they continued to dance around the ship in time to the music, swaying slightly to the sweet melody.

“You’re a fast learner.” He said. 

Rey smiled, “I have a very good teacher.” 

When he smiled now, it was the brightest she had ever seen it, “Well, I am a very proud teacher.”

The pair chuckled slightly and Rey leant forward, resting her head against his chest. He hadn’t said anything about this, but she’d seen it in holos before so maybe it was okay. 

The music carried them through the steps effortlessly and Rey listened to the beat of Ben’s heart. They stopped moving to the steps he had taught her. Instead, they just swayed gently together, lost in their own little dance. 

Ben drew their hands closer to them, his hand on her back holding her firmly against him. 

When the music came to an end, they continued to sway gently before coming to a stop. 

Slowly, Rey pulled away from his chest and looked up at him. 

They were so close, and Rey was overcome with a desire to kiss him, to stop kidding herself and just allow herself the moment of weakness. 

She didn’t have to make the choice though. 

Because Ben closed the space between them and kissed her. 

It was a gentle kiss, chaste and soft but it felt like fireworks had erupted between them. 

Rey’s hands cupped his cheeks as she kissed him back. 

She could kiss him forever. His lips were soft and gentle as they caressed her own, his hands heavy on her waist as they held her close. It was intoxicating, the way he kissed her like he’d been dying to do so for so long. 

She kissed him harder just as her brain finally kicked in and she hurriedly pulled away. 

Her eyes were wide as she stepped away from him, his hands falling from her waist. Ben looked just as perplexed as she did, both of them breathing heavily as they tried to comprehend their actions. 

Painful regret washed over her and she reached for her chest as if she could still her pounding heart. Turning on her heel, she fled, walking quickly away from him.

“Rey, wait!”

She slammed the door of the crew’s quarters before sliding down to the floor, the feeling of his lips still present upon her own. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our pair finally arrive at their destination...

When Rey followed Ben down the ramp of the Falcon, she was immediately hit by the pleasant warmth of Naboo’s climate. After spending so many hours confined in the ship, she couldn’t help but take a deep breath, closing her eyes as she allowed herself a brief moment of peace to welcome the sun’s warmth on her skin. Opening her eyes again, she walked down the rest of the ramp, standing a polite distance away from Ben as he shook hands first with Mr Aranto, a polite smile on his face as he thanked him for the man’s hospitality. He moved to bow his head to Mrs Aranto who chuckled, smiling at him as she raised her hand, shaking Ben’s rather enthusiastically as she asked him about his trip. 

“Mother, relax, I am sure Senator Solo is exhausted after his trip, allow him room to breathe.” Rey watched as Marian Aranto came to Ben’s rescue, drawing him away from her mother. Ben took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, the pair exchanging polite greetings. Rey’s hand tightened where her lightsaber hung at her belt. She wondered what Ben’s lips would feel against her hand… she certainly knew what they had felt like on her own. 

She had barely slept, the kiss haunting her as she tossed and turned, at a loss for what to do about the predicament she had found herself in. Several times she had nearly gotten out of bed to go and knock on his door, to ask for answers to the questions that refused to leave her alone, or maybe to finish what they had started, to feel his lips against hers once again. Why had she ever stopped kissing him? On her fourth attempt, she had ended up at his door, hand raised and ready to knock. 

But then she remembered Marian Aranto and went back to bed where she lay staring at the ceiling, wondering what could have happened if perhaps they hadn’t been Rey the Jedi and Senator Ben Solo. Wondering if they had met each other in another time and place, they would have despised each other left and maybe even grown to care for each other in a way Rey had only seen in holos or in books. 

The morning had been awkward. As soon as she had woken up, Rey had gone straight to the cockpit and had successfully managed to avoid Ben. Until of course, it was time to land the ship. Neither of them had breathed a word to each other that wasn’t necessary, exchanging a few words as they touched down on Naboo. 

For two people who always had something to say, it had made things all that more awkward. 

As she stood and watched the soon-to-be engaged couple, she felt a painful pang in her chest that made her wobble slightly on her feet. It was then that Mr and Mrs Aranto decided they’d like to be introduced. 

“This is Rey.” Ben announced, an odd sense of pride in his voice as he came to her side, “She has been my bodyguard, my protector over the last few years.”

Mr Aranto nodded in understanding, “Excellent, will you be staying with us, Miss?”

“Rey.” She said with a small smile, “Just Rey.”

Mr Aranto smiled, “Very good, just Rey, I look forward to getting to know you better has our two planets come further together.”

Rey nodded politely, intending to step back once again and follow the group from a few feet away, only for Mrs Aranto to step closer to her, “It’s lovely to meet you, Rey.” She said, taking her hands in her own, “I am sure you are as excited as the rest of us are about the engagement.”

Rey forced herself to agree, “Of course, I look forward to seeing you and your husband more often after such a warm and inviting welcome.” the lie fell easily from her lips and she was saved from the burden of having to come up with another when Marian swooped in to save her. 

She was starting to like this woman.

“Rey, how lovely to see you again.” She said warmly, “I trust you had a pleasant trip, uneventful I hope?”

She felt Ben glance at her from beside her and she couldn’t help but allow her gaze to flicker to him as she answered, “It was very peaceful indeed, slight problem with the propulsion tap but other than that it was very uneventful indeed.” Another lie. 

Marian didn’t seem to catch on because she gestured for one of two guards to call for the speeders that would take them to the Aranto family estate where they’d be staying for the duration of the ball. 

When Rey attempted to follow a distance behind the group, watching as Ben offered Marian his arm, Mr Aranto fell into step with her, “So, Marian tells me you are a Jedi Knight Rey?” He said, with the clear intention to begin a polite conversation. 

Despite how grim she felt, Rey continued to force her smile as they stepped into the speeder, Marian, her mother and Ben in the front with Marian in between them whilst her mother chatted enthusiastically and Rey and Mr Aranto in the back. As they took their seats, she replied, “Yes I am, I finished my training with Luke Skywalker more than a couple of years ago now.” 

“Oh, how lovely!” Said Mr Aranto brightly, “It has been too long since I have spoken to Master Skywalker, I believe the last time we spoke was at a gala on Coruscant more than five years ago now.”

Rey chuckled nervously, “I’m afraid to say he doesn’t really get out much, Sir, my master isn’t particularly social, to say the least.” 

“Oh, that I can certainly believe.” Mr Aranto said honestly, although not unkindly. 

She nodded in agreement, “Yes, but I suppose you will be seeing him soon, I doubt he’d miss his nephew’s wedding.” She said, refusing to allow her voice to falter. She’d made this bed and now she had to lie in it, she wasn’t going to make a fool of herself or let anyone catch wind of what was truly going on. 

Whilst it was her secret, she could contain it. The idea of other people knowing made it feel more real and Rey wasn’t ready to face the truth just yet. She doubted that she’d ever be ready. 

“Well, I certainly look forward to seeing him again, he is a good man Luke Skywalker, I trust he has been a good teacher to you.”

“Yes, he has, he taught me everything I know.” Rey said honestly, “I am forever indebted to him, he gave me a life I never thought I could have.” 

“Oh, how lovely.” Mr Aranto with a smile, “Tell me, Rey, where are you from?”

“Jakku.” She replied, “I’m an orphan and lived alone there until I was a teenager, there isn’t much to say I’m afraid.”

Mr Aranto nodded in understanding, “Believe me, I know what you mean. It’s difficult to talk about a past you don’t know much about, I’m an orphan too.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Sir.”

Mr Aranto laughed, “Don’t be sorry, Rey, it certainly isn’t your fault. I simply understand where you are coming from. If there’s one thing I’ve learnt in my admittedly rather mundane life, it’s that our family isn’t the people who birth us and share our blood. No, our family are the people who love us unconditionally, the people we meet who make us better ourselves and strive for the highest branches.” He said thoughtfully, a smile across his face. He gestured to his wife who was animatedly describing a story to Ben and Marian, “I may not know my mother or father, but she is the only person I need in this galaxy.”

Rey found her own eyes falling upon Ben as he turned in her seat, his eyes meeting hers as he silently asked if she was okay. With a small smile, she nodded. He returned it, a plaintive nature in his gaze as he slowly turned back to Marian who was pointing out monuments and places of interest as they passed through the city. 

A small sigh escaped her as she remained in silence for the rest of the journey, contemplating Mr Aranto’s words as she thought of the family she had always desperately wanted and sought after when maybe, the family she had been looking for had been standing right in front of her the whole time. 

—

The group had sat down in one of the Aranto’s parlours to discuss the upcoming engagement. Rey had been in awe as they were given a brief tour around the estate. The place was vast and they hadn’t even been able to venture around half of it. Servants and droids were rushing through the halls to prepare for the ball and Rey had looked in awe at the crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling in the ballroom. She’d been to very fancy places before, including one or two balls, but never had she seen anything so grand before in her life. 

She now stood behind the sofa Ben was seated upon as they discussed how the events of the evening would be panning out. “When your mother gave us your response we were thrilled, Mr Solo, this is such exciting news.” Mrs Aranto said happily as she poured four cups of tea (Rey had politely declined). 

“Allow the man to breathe, Vivien, this is a lot for everyone and I am sure everyone would appreciate some semblance of calm today.” Said Mr Aranto, raising his cup to take a sip, “As exciting as this evening will be I’m sure both the kids are nervous, it isn’t every day two people become engaged.”

Rey’s eyes flickered between Marian and Ben who both looked slightly uncomfortable behind their smiles. At least they were better actors than she was. 

“Are you both happy with the announcement being made tonight?” Mr Aranto asked the pair.

They both nodded, “Yes, I suppose the sooner the better.” Ben said with a tight smile. 

“Of course!” Mrs Aranto exclaimed, “The sooner the engagement is announced, the sooner the wedding preparations can begin!”

Both Marian and Ben shifted awkwardly at the mention of the word wedding, Ben’s hand moving to his throat to loosen his collar slightly. 

Rey shifted on her feet, her hand tightening on her belt once again. It was getting harder and harder for her to remain standing and not flee from the room and breakdown completely. 

“Maybe it would be better if we gave Marian and Mr Solo a break, dear? Allow some time to compose themselves before the ball.” Mr Aranto said kindly as he got to his feet, gesturing for his wife to do the same. Mrs Aranto reluctantly obliged and accepted her husband’s arm as he led her from the room. “How about you take a walk around the gardens?” He suggested with a smile.

“What a lovely idea.” Marian said cheerily, rising to her feet as Ben did the same, “It’d be a shame to waste the day away indoors when the weather is so lovely outside.” 

“I quite agree,” Ben said, offering her his arm.

As they passed her, Rey asked quietly, “Would you like me to accompany you, Senator?” 

Ben looked down at her, furrowing his brows nervously as Marian spoke for him, “There are guards stationed around the garden so I am sure we will be quite alright but if you wish to explore the gardens, feel free to do so.” Marian said sweetly, “I believe there are matters than Senator Solo and I need to discuss in private.”

“Of course, Senator Aranto,” Rey said, bowing slightly. 

The pair continued to walk, exiting the parlour through the glass doors into the garden. 

Rey watched as they walked, Marian’s hand resting in the crook of Ben’s elbow. As they reached the end of the path that led from the door to turn a corner, Ben turned, his eyes meeting hers. Once again, her traitorous heart jumped in her chest and she ached as she watched him walk away. 

How many times would she have to watch him leave? Was this her life now? Was she doomed to spend the rest of it following him and Marian around, always walking behind him but never at his side?

She slumped down into one of the sofas, her breath caught in her throat as she trembled, a stray tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. 

She really hated watching him leave. 

—

Everyone had retreated to their rooms which left Rey with not much else to do other than sit around the room she was staying in, bored out of her mind. It hadn’t taken her long to prepare for the ball, it wasn’t like she was going to be dancing around all night, despite the fact Ben had taught her the night before. 

After hopping in the fresher, she simply put on a pair of her best trousers and a smart blouse with a jacket. She tied her hair up in its usually three buns and stepped into her boots before beginning to hide knives on her person. One was placed in each boot with two more secluded in her trousers and a final one pressed against her chest. It was a little extreme for sure, but she always took these necessary precautions when she was in an unfamiliar environment and not well acquainted with the security provided. 

Now she lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as the last rays of sunlight flooded the room with oranges and yellows. She had spent the last half hour mentally preparing herself for the evening, if she was going to get through it she needed to control herself. For the first time, she finally understood what the Jedi meant by attachments. They did blind you, they made everything foggy and Rey knew that this was exactly what was happening to her.

She felt like her eyes had opened and for the first time since they had met, she finally saw him. Behind his cool exterior, he was kind, he was gentle and maybe if things were different she could really lo-

A knock at the door snapped her out of her daze and she got to her feet to answer it.

To her surprise, Marian was standing on the other side of the door, a warm smile across her face. It seemed as though she was all ready for the ball, dressed in an ivory coloured gown with a gem-studded corset and a long, sparkling train. “Hello.” She said cheerfully, “Something arrived for you.” 

Rey looked at her quizzically as she raised her arm to gesture to a large dress back. “Oh-“ Rey said, confused, “I think there must be a mistake, I didn’t order a dress.” 

Marian moved passed her, stepping inside the room, “I know.” She said, pulling a piece of paper that was attached to the bag, “I believe it’s a gift.” She added, handing over the note. 

Furrowing her brows, Rey took it and read the note.

_Trust me, don’t look at your feet, I know you can do this._

_\- B_

Rey’s breath hitched and she looked up at Marian who was hanging up the dress before moving to unzip it. “I think it’s lovely that Senator Solo purchased this for you, he is certainly in a good mood.” She said as she revealed the dress.

“He certainly is,” Rey said quietly, her hands tightening around the note as she took in the gown. 

“Would you like some help getting ready?”

Rey bit her lip anxiously, was this appropriate? She was a bodyguard, a servant, she shouldn’t be treated like she was an aristocrat attending a ball. 

Still, it was a wonderful dress. She didn’t want to disappoint Ben by not wearing it, especially after all the trouble he must have gone through. 

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

Marian nodded, “Of course, I’ve got some time to kill before the festivities begin, and it’ll be fun.” 

Rey was hesitant, but nodded in agreement, “Okay…” she said slowly, “Where do we begin?”

Fifteen minutes later, Rey found herself seated at Marian’s dressing table being poked and prodded with various “implements” that made Rey cringe as Marian applied powders to her face. “Is this necessary?” Rey asked as Marian began to apply colour to her eyes. 

“If you are going to a ball, you need to go all the way.” She said with a smirk as she reached for the silver and applying it lightly to the corners of her eyes before blending it into the blues she had previously applied. 

“Okay, just not too much.” Rey pleaded, “I don’t want to draw attention to myself, I am a Jedi bodyguard, not a princess.”

Marian sighed and sat down on a stool beside Rey’s chair, “Rey, have you ever considered that maybe you deserve a day off?” She asked. 

Rey shrugged, “There aren’t days off being a Jedi, it isn’t a profession, it’s my life.” 

“Surely you need a break though, from time to time?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it.” This was true of course, Rey had never really entertained the idea of a holiday or a break. There was the occasional trip or meeting she’d miss out on and she often worked in shifts. Ben never took time off from work so, subsequently, she hadn’t either. It had never bothered her, despite Ben’s behaviour, she supposed she hadn’t hated her job, if anything, she really liked it. 

But now that Marian mentioned it, maybe it was something to consider. She had no idea what was coming tomorrow, for all she knew, she could be out of a job now that Ben would no doubt be moving in with Marian. It was unlikely that she’d be let go or fired, especially now that she and Ben had become friends. No, if anything, she’d be the one stepping away. The thought of spending the rest of her life watching Ben live his with another made her ache in places she hadn’t realised could hurt before.

If tonight was her final night as his Jedi, maybe she should try and enjoy it. 

“There will be plenty of security,” Marian assured her, “And I’m sure you can keep your lightsaber concealed within your dress.” She gave her a cheeky wink and Rey smiled, she quite liked Marian. There was no doubt that she’d be able to make Ben happy, that they’d have a pleasant and perhaps even loving marriage. 

Rey just wished she’d have the chance to do the same. 

Once Marian had finished with her hair and make-up, Rey slipped into the dress, the soft fabric foreign but not unpleasant. 

When she stepped out of the closet, Marian applauded, “Oh Rey, you look lovely!” She exclaimed, gesturing for her to turn. 

Rey obliged, the skirts floating up a little to reveal the books she still wore underneath (she’d only been able to keep the two knives she had kept in them, the others didn’t really suit the dress). 

Marian guided her over to the floor-length mirror and Rey’s jaw dropped. 

“Oh.” She said softly, her eyes moving over the light blue fabric that billowed out around her, “I look quite pretty.” It hugged her waist in a way that her Jedi robes never had, she looked incredibly feminine and Rey could help but blush at the thought. This was by far the prettiest thing she had ever worn. The top of the dress was embroidered with flowers that sculpted the corset top, dipping between her breasts slightly before going out into the voluminous skirt that was made of layers upon layers of fabric. 

Marian stood behind her, hugging her shoulders as she met her smile in the mirror, “You most certainly do, you look gorgeous, Rey.”

“Thank you, for everything.”

“Anytime, Rey,” she said, “I really must go now though, it’d be embarrassing to be late for my own engagement ball.” She laughed and Rey forced herself to return it, chuckling with her as they stepped out into the corridor. 

They said goodbye and Rey watched as Marian took off down the hall, no doubt in search of Ben. Raising her hands to her cheeks, she hurriedly wiped away the stray tears that had fallen. She could do this. She COULD do this. 

“Rey!”

She turned to see Mr Aranto walking towards her dressed in a smart evening suit, she couldn’t help but smile. “Good evening, Mr Aranto.” 

“Why, you look wonderful Rey!” He exclaimed and Rey laughed in response. “Can I escort you to the ball, my lady?” 

Rey rolled her eyes but took his arm, “Of course, sir, my utmost thanks.” She said in the poshest voice she could come up with.

The pair laughed and Rey felt a little lighter as Mr Aranto led her down to the ballroom, chatting the whole way there. 

She was smiling and laughing with him until she reached the grand staircase. Mrs Aranto approached them, complimenting Rey’s dress before taking her husband’s arm and walking down the staircase in the direction of the crowded ballroom to greet their guests.

Rey stood idly at the top of the staircase, unsure of herself as she looked around her. Some stared at her, looking in awe as they pointed at her dress. She felt a wave of nausea come over her, she wasn’t used to being noticed.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of calm come over her, floating through the force as it travelled along a delicate string. Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths, reaching out and following it. 

When she found him, she felt her heart skip a beat as his signature gently nudged her own. 

As she opened her eyes, they fell upon him, looking down at where he stood at the bottom of the staircase.

Ben’s jaw dropped and she felt her cheeks heat up as his eyes trailed over her dress. To her surprise, he offered her a smile that she returned before inhaling deeply and taking her first step down the stairs…

—

Deep within the city, a mere few miles from the Aranto estate, a pair stood in the shadows. “Do you have it?” One asked in a hushed tone. 

The other nodded, opening up their coat to show the concealed weapon. 

“Good.”

“What time is our precious Senator due to arrive at the ball?” Spoke the second figure. 

“He is already there, my men are waiting along the edges of the garden, it’ll be the fastest way in and out.” The first figure replied, hastily shoving a note with various instructions into the others hand, “Whatever happens, don’t get caught.”

“You needn’t worry, Senator Solo will be dead by sunrise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia created a wonderful manip of Rey in her dress, you can view it [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rSkJNqQjVtv7FQYWe-12l7_WEda0i3sf/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball begins...

When Rey reached the bottom of the stairs, Ben was waiting for her. 

For a few moments, they stood in silence as the rest of the world moved around them. 

“You- you look beautiful.” Ben breathed. 

Rey’s heart fluttered and her lips quirked into a small smile, “Thank you,” she said, “And for the dress too, you didn’t have to.”

Shaking his head he replied, “Believe me I did, you deserve to enjoy this evening after everything you have done for me.” 

“I’ve just been doing my job.” She pointed out. 

“No.” He cuts across, “You’ve done so much more than you realise.”

She blushed and watched as Ben offered her his hand. Trembling slightly, she took it, feeling a spark between their fingertips. She looked down at their joined hands, wrapping her fingers around his as the Force between them hummed in satisfaction. She inhaled sharply as Ben’s eyes met her own, an expression of deep thought crossing his features, “You feel it too.” She whispered.

Ben simply nodded, “I do.” 

Still holding her hand, he led her away from the staircase and into the ballroom where the Aranto’s were waiting. “Oh, Rey you are simply radiant.” Said Marian, pulling her away from Ben and taking her hands in her own. Rey tried to hide her disappointment as Ben’s fingers left her own, leaving them cold and empty. “Ben, doesn’t she just look beautiful?”

“Yes,” Ben said, looking over at her with a smile, “Yes, she does.” 

Marian turned to look at the crowds of guests milling around the ballroom, “Would you like to dance, Rey? Before I have to spend the rest of the evening engaging in dull conversation.” She asked, lowering her voice to avoid the attention of her mother who stood only a few feet away. 

Rey nodded, “Sure, why not?” 

Holding Marian’s hand, she allowed herself to be whisked away towards the centre of the ballroom, she fought to avoid Ben’s gaze as she walked away. 

When they reached the centre, Rey took the lead, mirroring Ben’s movements from the previous evening as she placed her hand on Marian’s waist before beginning the gentle steps through the dance. 

Marian was an incredible dancer, significantly better than her and probably Ben too. She moved like an angel, her graceful movements led them across the floor as her dress left a shimmer of gold wherever she went. They laughed together as they attempted the turns, spinning each other around before Rey stumbled and Marian had to catch her before she made a total fool of herself. 

Despite how nervous she felt dancing in front of so many strangers, many of them with their eyes on her and Marian, Rey found herself having fun. She enjoyed laughing with Marian as they moved around the ballroom together. 

As a young girl, she’d never had friends. At the Jedi Temple, she had always been the outcast, the quiet girl in the corner. She’d never had many friends other than Poe and Leia Organa. It would be nice to have a friend like Marian. It wasn’t that she minded spending all day every day surrounded by brooding Ben, but it was a pleasant change to finally be able to spend time with a woman her own age. 

Marian’s joy was contagious, she had a smile that made you want to laugh and have fun, Rey wished she’d one day be able to get her to know her better, to perhaps be friends. 

But deep down, there was that part of her that felt cold towards the woman she was dancing with. It was the unpleasant pang of jealousy that made her nauseous. When the night was over, Ben and Marian’s engagement would be public and he’d be out of her reach forever. 

Rey had to remind herself this wasn’t Marian’s fault, that she had been forced into it the same way Ben had.

“I wanted to ask about your plans for the future,” Marian said as they entered their second dance. 

“Oh, well I hadn’t really thought about it.” Rey lied, “If you would like Senator Solo to dismiss me to avoid any awkwardness, I won’t protest.”

Marian chuckled, “Oh no, Rey! I don’t want you to lose your job. You are a skilled bodyguard and I know you and Ben are friends, I would hate to cause a rift between you with this engagement.” She said, “I want to offer you a job.”

“A job?” Rey asked quizzically.

Marian nodded, “I can’t see there being anyone better for the role of head of security.”

Rey couldn’t help the grin that broke across her face, “Really?” She asked.

“Of course! It’ll be nice to be able to get to know each other better of course, and I’ve found that my life has severely lacked female companionship up until now.” Marian said honestly, “It’ll be nice to have a friend by my side.”

She nodded in agreement, “I’d like that, life as a bodyguard has been surprisingly lonely.” Rey said honestly. 

“I understand where you are coming from.” Marian replied, “You’d think being a Senator would mean you’d get to socialise more, the reality is far from that.”

“Believe me, I’ve been working for Senator Solo for years so I understand how isolating it can be at times.” 

Marian gave a small shrug, “It’s not always awful, there are some people you meet,” her gaze flickered to the side of the ballroom. Rey followed her eyes, spotting a young woman standing watching them, dressed in guard uniform, “Who never leave your side and make each day a little bit more bearable.” For the first time since Rey had arrived on Naboo, Marian’s voice was quiet, timid even as she looked to the woman, a longing in her expression before she turned back to Rey, “I suppose at the end of the day, we are all fools.”

The music came to an end and the pair curtsied to each other, “Thank you.” Rey said with a smile, “For everything.”

Marian nodded, “Of course, Rey, I look forward to working more with you. If you will excuse me, I have quite a few people to meet with this evening.”

Rey bowed her head, “I will see you later, Miss.” 

“Please, call me Marian.” 

With that, the Senator of Naboo walked away, head held high as she moved in the direction of a group of politicians from the mid rim. 

As she walked away, Rey’s gaze drifted to the guard who had caught Marian’s eye. She watched as the woman’s eyes followed the Senator, that same look of longing in her eyes that Marian had displayed earlier. 

It dawned on her then that perhaps this engagement was going to hurt far more people than just herself. 

—

Rey spent the next hour of the evening milling around the room. No one recognised her, not that they had ever cared to notice her before, so she was spared the anxiety of having to engage in polite conversation with anyone. She had briefly met up with one of the Captain’s of the Guard to discuss what security measures had been put into place and was impressed by the lengths the Aranto’s had gone to, especially with how often balls such as these were often grossly unguarded these days. 

She sipped a glass of rich wine that was sweet on her tongue. It wasn’t often that she drank, but one glass wouldn’t hurt. Maybe when she was back on Coruscant, she and Poe could have a night out in the depths of the city. He had been trying to get her to meet his friends Finn and Rose for months but up until now, she had always dreaded what Ben would say if she went on a “frivolous” night out. But maybe now was the time for her to be a little reckless. 

She sat on one of the small sofas that lined the walls, watching as couples moved around the room, skirts floating gracefully to the gentle melodies. It was like something out of fairytale and Rey couldn’t help but be enchanted. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to escape back to the previous evening. When Ben had held her in his arms as they floated through the Falcon, his eyes never leaving hers. It felt like a dream now that she thought about it, a stolen moment that would always be a memory, never a reality. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she hurried to wipe away the tear that had escaped, she didn’t want to ruin the makeup she told herself.

“Well, hello there.” She turned to see that a man had slid down onto the sofa next to her, clutching a glass of wine and smelling like an alcohol merchant, “What’s a pretty girl like you doing sitting all alone?” Ignoring him, Rey looked back to the dancing, taking a sip of her wine, “Ah, playing hard to get?” He shuffled closer to her and Rey slid away so she was leaning against the edge of the sofa. 

“Quite the opposite, Sir.” She said curtly.

“How about a dance?” He asked, leaning closer to her and invading her personal space.

“No, thank you.” 

“Oh come on, just one?” 

Rey shook her head, “No.”

“Come on, love, you don’t need to be sensible around me.” He said with a smile that made her skin crawl. His hand reached out and rested on her thigh, squeezing it. 

Rey shot to her feet, breathing heavily as she tried to hold back her anger as she manipulated the Force to pour his wine of the man’s crotch. “Don’t touch me,” she said through gritted teeth. 

Turning on her heel, she bumped straight into a strong chest, stumbling back a little as she met Ben’s worried eyes. “Are you alright?” He asked as the man scampered away at the sight of him. 

Rey nodded, “Yes, yes I’m fine.” 

Ben was glaring daggers at the retreating man, “I’ll kill him.” He said through gritted teeth.

Rey shook her head, “No, Ben just leave it, he isn’t worth it.” She said quietly. 

“But he hurt you, he disrespected you.” He said. 

“I’m okay, really, I am,” she assured him with a small smile. 

He seemed to believe her now and nodded slowly, “Other than that gentleman’s behaviour, how has your evening been?” He asked. 

“It’s been lovely,” said Rey, “I have enjoyed myself.”

“Good, good,” Ben said, nodding along with her. 

“And you? How are you, Ben?” 

Her gaze flickered to his lips as he bit them, inhaling sharply as he noticed her stare. She quickly looked away, settling for her glass as she raised it to her lips. 

“I am very well.” He finally answered, “It’s been a very nice evening.”

She nodded in agreement, “Yes, it has.”

They stood quietly, both of them teetering on the edge of asking the same question. 

“Ben-“

“Rey-“

She rolled her eyes, chuckling softly, “Go on.”

“Would you like to dance, Rey?” Ben asked, offering her his hand. 

Placing her glass down, Rey nodded and moved without hesitation, placing her hand in his. 

Ben led her towards the centre of the room, her hand in his as the music began to play. The same one that had played when he taught her. “It’s our song.” She breathed as they came to a stop. 

Ben nodded, “So it is.” He said, gently reaching out and placing his hand on the small of her back, pulling her close to him so their chests were pressed together. Rey was fairly certain that he could probably feel her heart pounding furiously against her chest. She placed her hand on his shoulder, her fingers brushing his dark hair as she looked up at him. 

“Ready?” He asked. 

Rey nodded. 

As they began, he mouthed the steps to her, reminding her of which way to go as they moved through the dance. A small chuckle escaped her and she raised a finger to his lips to stop him, “Trust me, don’t look at your feet, I know you can do this.” She whispered, repeating the words he had written on the note and spoken softly the night before. 

Her words seemed to relax him and she felt any pent up stress escape him as his shoulders relaxed slightly and he gave her a small smile. “Well, Miss Rey, I must say, you are an extraordinary dancer.”

“I’ll have you know that I had an excellent teacher, Senator Solo.” 

“He must be very talented.”

“That he is, although he is very bossy.”

“Bossy?!”

Rey chuckled and shook her head, “You’re too easy to wind up.”

“You drive me crazy, Rey,” he said softly and her heart once again did a flip in her chest as he pulled her closer, still moving gracefully around the room. Her hand moved to rest on the back of his neck, her face inches away from his as they both lost themselves in each other. 

“Marian has offered me a job,” she whispered, “As head of security.” 

“So you’ll be staying with us.”

“I think so.”

His smile now was sad and Rey felt herself break a little, would they really be able to spend the rest of their lives watching each other from a distance? 

“I’ll miss you though, I’ll miss you chasing after me all the time, bossing me around and putting me in my place.” He said. 

Rey rolled her eyes, “Liar, you’ll be glad that we won’t be around each other so much.”

“Don’t say that.” He breathed plaintively, “Without you, my heart aches, Rey.”

“What are you saying?” She asked nervously, her breath caught in her throat.

“I need you, Rey, you drive me mad.” He said, “I don’t want to part from you, I want to throw it all away if it means I never have to leave your side.”

“Ben-“

“Please Rey, without you I can’t breathe.” She could see tears in his eyes and she reached up, gently wiping them away as they came to a stop. 

“We can’t.” She said, “You know it isn’t possible.” 

Dropping his hand, she took a step back, “Rey, please, don’t go.”

“I can’t watch you leave again, Ben,” she said, her voice broken and hoarse. Her body trembled as she dipped into a curtsey, “Good evening, Senator Solo.”

Before he could protest, she turned on her heel and rushed through the crowd, moving through the dancers as she hurried to the staircase. 

Ducking around a corner in the hall, she allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks as she hid in the shadows away from the rest of the world, a sob escaping her as she put her face in her hands and her heart shattered. 

—

After a few minutes, Rey composed herself and re-entered the ballroom, only to see that the guests had stopped dancing to watch as Mr Aranto took to a stage at the back of the room with Mrs Aranto. 

“Good evening, everyone.” He said, raising his glass, “I hope you have all had a pleasant time, I’d like to first thank our wonderful orchestra for their incredible music this evening.”

The guests broke into applause and the musicians rose to take a bow. 

“Wonderful, the dancing will, of course, continue throughout the night. However I would like to ask that you first honour our special guest of the evening, Senator Ben Solo of Chandrila.” 

When Ben made his way onto the stage with Marian on his arm, Rey didn’t clap with the guests around her. He was hurt, she could tell from the plaintive expression on his face as he shook hands with Mr Aranto before Marian pressed a kiss to her father’s cheek.

“And I believe my daughter has an announcement she’d like to make.”

Rey watched Ben shudder slightly as Marian stepped forward, taking her place in the centre of the stage as she addressed the guests. “Thank you, father.” She began, “And thank you to all of you for coming this evening, I know that many of you have travelled far and are expecting some kind of announcement this evening. Now, it’s certainly a rather odd one I have to say and has been orchestrated by the wonderful Leia Organa herself.”

At the mention of Leia’s name, murmurs broke out amongst the guests, the words Princess and Skywalker dancing around the room. Rey could see Ben visibly tense. 

Rey’s eyes scanned the stage, noticing now that it backed onto the garden. Shadows danced behind it and she found herself walking through the crowd, her brow furrowing in confusion. 

“Of course she is unable to be here today but I’m sure she would hate to miss this.” Marian said, smiling brightly now, “Many of you came here expecting to hear of an engagement and I can tell you now that-“

The sound of glass shattering cut Marian off as the windows broke, glass scattering across the ballroom as a group of figures dressed in black entered the room, shouting as the guards moved to defend the guests. Rey’s eyes were on Ben and she watched as he jumped from the stage, searching for her. “Rey!” He called out.

“Ben!” 

She tore through the crowd, desperately reaching for him as chaos erupted around them. 

They were close, nearly together. 

That’s when the world around them fell apart, a bang sounding through the ballroom as Rey felt herself being propelled through the air before falling to the ground as everything went dark. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wakes up amongst the rubble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sneaky chapter here from Ben's POV... 
> 
> Please be warned that this chapter does contain scenes within a medbay/hospital however there are no descriptions of equipment or procedures. See more warnings in the endnotes.

When Ben woke, his head was spinning. With a groan, he sat up, pushing debris away as he got to his feet, smoke surrounding him as he heard a symphony of cries and shouts around him. He looked around in horror, his mind racing as it slowly cleared and the events of the evening gradually came back to him. His body ached but as far as he was aware, he was unharmed. 

Rey. 

Her presence hit him like a boulder and he was overcome with fear. 

“REY!” He shouted, beginning to shove his way through the ballroom, pushing away debris as he stumbled through, stopping every few moments as he passed someone in need, helping them either to their feet or gently closing their eyes. 

“REY!” He called again, his voice breaking as he frantically searched. 

A whisper made its way through the Force, drifting into his thoughts. 

_Ben._

She was close, he could feel it, she was nearby. And she was hurt, she was in danger. His heart caught in his throat and he pushed harder through the rubble, looking above him, he could see that part of the ceiling had caved in and the walls had been blown apart. Whatever had caused this had been powerful indeed. 

Her presence grew stronger as he moved further through the rubble. 

His eye caught sight of a piece of light blue fabric. 

Stumbling through the debris, he used the force to push it aside, “Rey!” He exclaimed, dropping to his knees as he reached her. 

He was overcome with dread as he pulled her into his arms, her body unresponsive as he shook her gently, “Come on, Rey, wake up,” he begged, stroking her hair as he searched for an answer, “Please, Rey, please, I know you can do this.” Taking her wrist, he gently searched for her pulse, fumbling to place his fingers in the correct place. 

When he felt the steady beat beneath them, he let out a sob of relief and pulled her closer. When his hand supported the back of her head, it came away bloody and his heart dropped. She was weak. 

“Oh, Force.” He breathed, looking down at her in shock. 

He had to do something, he had to do something now. 

“Help!” He shouted, “HELP!” He screamed louder, “Please someone help!” 

In the distance he could make out figures entering the ballroom, carrying stretchers and medical supplies as they rushed through the room. 

Ben looked down at Rey, moving his lips to her ear, “It’s okay, sweetheart, help is coming, just hold on a little longer.” 

As he spoke, two medics came to a stop beside him, carrying a stretcher, they lowered it to the floor and Ben gently placed Rey upon it, stroking her softly as she was lifted from the ground. His hand travelled along her arm, reaching her hand and brushing her fingers. It was only now that the tears fell down his cheeks. 

The medics broke into a run and he followed, leaving the broken ballroom behind.

—

The victims of the explosion were all taken to the city hospital in anything that was available. People swarmed the streets, assisting the medics in their searches for survivors and offering their own supplies and speeders. 

Ben had sat in the speeder clutching Rey’s hand as they made their way to the hospital, a mask over Rey’s face as her chest gently rose and fell. The medics assured him that she would be okay, they _promised_ him. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Rey was whisked away into a room and he was instructed to wait outside. At first, he had refused, insisting that he be allowed in only for a particularly firm nurse to demand that he wait outside. He had reluctantly listened and taken a seat outside the room Rey was in. 

She came out a few minutes later with a medkit, taking a seat beside him and gesturing for him to show her his hands. They were bruised and bloody from pushing all the debris aside in his search. She made quick work of applying bacta and wrapping them in bandages with instructions to change them again in a couple of hours. With that, she walked away and moved onto the next patient. 

It was only then that he breathed a deep sigh and placed his head in his hands, trying to process what had just happened. 

The windows had shattered. 

People had stormed the ballroom. 

A bomb had gone off. 

So many injured, so many dead. 

And Rey. 

Rey was fighting behind closed doors. 

He was trembling as a sob escaped him. The pain hit him and he was shaking as he cried. She had to be okay, she had to. He couldn’t live without her. 

His mind drifted to the victims of the explosion, so many wouldn’t return home in the morning, his heart ached. 

He would destroy whoever did this. 

After half an hour, the sound of footsteps filled his ears. Looking up, he was met by the view of Marian running towards him, the remnants of her dress torn and broken, the train long gone as she came to a halt in front of him. 

“Oh, Ben, thank the Force you are okay.” She said as he rose to his feet and took her in his arms, hugging her. 

When they pulled away, he noticed the tears spilling down her cheeks. “Your parents? Are they okay?” Ben asked.

Marian nodded, “Mum’s fine, but Dad has gone into surgery but is stable so we’ll have to wait and see.” 

“Marian, I am so sorry.” 

She sniffed, wiping away her tears, “Where’s Rey?”

“They took her in there about half an hour ago, I haven’t heard anything since,” Ben explained, gesturing to the door. Marian nodded in understanding.  He stared at her and his heart tightened, he didn’t want to make things harder for Marian but he couldn’t pretend anymore,  “I can’t do this, Marian.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked.

He took a deep, shaking breath, “I can’t marry you.” He said, “I’m sorry.”

To his surprise, Marian chuckled, “Oh Ben, you don’t have to be sorry, this whole thing is a complete mess.” She said, “I’ll let your mother explain seeing as it was her idea.”

“Explain what?” 

A smile quirked Marian’s lips, “Everything.” 

Rolling his eyes, Ben sat back down, this time with Marian beside him. For five minutes, they sat in silence, Ben stared at the door waiting for it to open. 

He felt Marian’s hand rest on his own and looked up, “She’ll be okay, Ben, I know she will.” She assured him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, “She’s a fighter.”

Ben nodded, “I know.” He said quietly, “She’s the strongest person I know.” He looked down at his feet, his vision cloudy as his shoulders shook, “But I can’t lose her, she’s my world.”

Marian gently rubbed his shoulder, “Come here.” She said, opening up his arms.

Ben gladly fell into them, sobbing as Marian tried to comfort him, stroking his hair. “You aren’t going to lose her, Ben, these doctors know what they are doing and I know Rey won’t go down without a fight.” She told him, “Rey’s going to be just fine, Ben, I promise you.”

She talked him through taking deep breaths and he slowly calmed down, sitting back up and wiping away his tears. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, “Thank you.” 

“You don’t need to thank me, Ben.”

He shrugged, “Maybe, but I’m still going to. You are a good person, Marian, I’m sorry for all this.”

Marian laughed, “Oh stop it you big oaf, stop apologising.” She said, giving him a playful slap on his shoulder. 

Ben sighed, “Do we know what happened? Who those people were?” He asked.

Running a hand through her hair, Marian took in a shaking breath, “Assassins, according to the leaders we tracked down, they had been hired to destroy a target.”

Ben knew what was coming next, he knew the answer as he asked the question, “Who was the target?”

Marian gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “You, we have the group contained and ready for interrogation so we can end this.” Ben looked down in shame, a number of emotions hitting him as he took in Marian’s words. This was his fault, once again, innocent people had been caught in the crossfire between him and an attempt on his life. Guilt washed over him, he’d never forgive himself until he had avenged the lives lost in that ballroom. 

“Thank you,” Ben said quietly, “I’m very sorry for the pain all this has caused.”

“What did I just say about apologising?”

Another sound of running came from the corridor and the pair looked up to see a young woman running towards them, dressed in torn-up guard uniform, “Marian!” The woman exclaimed. 

Marian shot to her feet and ran towards straight into the woman’s arms, practically falling into their embrace before kissing them fiercely. 

_Oh._ Ben thought as the two women shared a passionate kiss, holding onto each other for dear life. 

When the pair pulled away they turned to him and he smiled, nodding to Marian who blushed furiously, “I could explain,” she began, “But I think this conversation is for another time.”

Ben nodded, “I agree.” He said, “Go and be with your mother, I will inform you if anything happens.” 

Marian smiled, “Thank you.” Taking the other woman’s hand she turned on her heel and together they walked back down the corridor together. Watching them made Ben’s heart feel slightly lighter and he could help but breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe he really didn’t have to marry Marian after all. He didn’t think he could now. He couldn’t tear apart the pair. 

And he couldn’t give Rey up. 

No matter how hard he had tried to convince himself that he could, there was no chance he could ever let her go. 

She was his everything, his world. 

And she had been for a very very long time now. Far longer than he was willing to admit. 

She had stormed into his life like a hurricane, plaguing his thoughts with her golden smile and sharp tongue. He’d been cold and cruel, trying in vain to push her away and refuse himself an opportunity to get to know her better or pursue anything. But his actions had been in vain because of course, it had caught up with him. 

Everything had turned upside down during their time in the Falcon together and they had come together, everything he had forced away had risen and shattered all of the anger and hatred he had built up. She tore down all his defences and shown him light that had blinded him. 

He thought of their dance, of how she had allowed him to hold her, to kiss her. He raised his fingers to his lips and couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever feel her kiss again.

As if on queue, the doors opened and a doctor stepped out. 

Ben shot to his feet and hurried over, “Is she okay? Is she safe? Is she hurt? Will she wake up?” 

The doctor simply smiled, “She’s okay.” 

—

When Ben entered the room, Rey was lying on a bed in her destroyed ballgown, a mask on her face to help her breathe as she slept peacefully. A nurse gave him a chair and he sat down beside her, his eyes looking over her sleeping form. There were bruises and scrapes all over her body, just as he had and her skin was dirty. 

He asked the nurse for some water and a cloth, they obliged and he gently placed it beside the bed. Dipping the cloth in the water, he took Rey’s hand in his own and gently began to clean the dirt and blood from her knuckles, cleaning them as slowly and softly as he could before moving to the other hand. 

When he had finished, the nurse collected the cloth and bowl before looking down at him, “She’s very lucky to have someone as wonderful as you.” 

For the next hour, he sat at her bedside holding her hand in his. 

He didn’t speak, he’d tell her everything when she woke up. For now, he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest that assured him that she was here, that she was okay and wasn’t going to leave him. 

It was the early hours of the morning when her hand gently squeezed his, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

He shot up in his seat, watching as her eyes fluttered open. “Ben,” she breathed.

“Rey!” He said, overcome with emotion as she looked up at him, “You’re okay,” he added. 

“I think so,” Rey said with a small smile that made him chuckle as he leant forward, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, breathing in and out as he finally relaxed. 

The doctors came back in and took away the mask, assured that Rey was going to be fine. They told them both what had happened, that Rey had hit her head but had been extremely lucky. She may feel nauseous or dizzy over the next few days but the batch should have done its work by now but if she felt any additional pain or discomfort, she should consult a med droid. 

Rey nodded in understanding and they thanked the doctors, saying goodbye. A nurse informed them that they could stay until the early evening to give Rey some time to rest. 

Once the nurse had left the room, the pair were alone. Ben turned to Rey who was now sitting up in the bed, hands in her lap as they fiddled with the blanket that had been draped over her. 

“Sorry for ruining the dress.” She said quietly. 

Ben chuckled, shaking his head, “I don’t care about the dress, Rey.” He said, taking her face in his hands, “I’ll buy you a thousand to ruin and still wouldn’t care. I only care about you, that you are safe.” 

She looked up at him, breathing deeply, as though she was stealing herself for what she was going to say next, “Marian. Is she okay?”

Ben nodded, “She’s perfectly fine, as is Mrs Aranto. Mr Aranto came out of surgery a couple of hours ago and is recovering.”

“Shouldn’t you be with her?” Rey asked quietly. 

“What?”

“She’s your fiancee, you should be with her right now, not your Jedi bodyguard.” She looked back down into her lap, trembling as she spoke. 

“Oh Rey.” Ben breathed, tilting her chin to look at him, “You are so much more to me than that.” 

Rey closed her eyes, shaking her head, “Don’t say that, don’t say things like that when nothing can become of them.” 

He stroked her hair gently, she was exhausted and still needed time. Telling her everything now would be overwhelming, they had plenty of time now, he’d tell her once she’d rested more. 

A yawn escaped her and Ben helped her adjust her pillows so she could lay down to sleep. “Will you be here?” She asked him. 

Ben nodded, “Of course I will.” He assured her. 

She stretched a hand out to him and he looked down at it quizzically, “Come on, there’s plenty of room for both of us.” 

“Rey, no you need to-“

“Stop arguing, Solo, and get in the bed.”

He did as he was told and slid into the bed next to her, putting respectful distance between them.

Rey’s head turned on the pillow beside him, whispering into his ear, “Hold me.” Ben turned to her, swallowing as he looked into her eyes. “Please.” She begged. 

She didn’t need to say anymore. Ben wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her close so that her head was resting on his chest. His hand moved to stroke her hair and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, revelling in the feeling of holding her in his arms. 

“Just for now?” Rey asked him.

He wanted to argue with her and assure her that they didn’t have to be afraid anymore, that they could be together now. But the clutches of sleep were strong and they pulled him away as he soon fell into a deep sleep. 

—

Ben woke to the sound of his mother’s voice from outside the room. Shifting so that he didn’t wake Rey, he slid off the bed, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he slowly walked away, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he opened the door and stepped into the corridor where he found his mother and Dameron. 

“Ben!” She said, wrapping her arms around her son and holding him close, “When we heard I’d feared the worst.” 

“I’m okay, Mom, I’m okay.” He assured her, “And so’s Rey.” 

Leia breathed a sigh of relief before pulling away from her son. “Is she in there?” She asked, gesturing the door. 

Ben nodded, “Yes, she is, but she needs to rest mother, no talking till later.” He said firmly. A shit-eating grin bloomed on Dameron’s face. “What?” he asked, turning to his assistant. 

“That’s a small room.” He commented, “Does it only have one bed, Senator Solo?” 

Ben felt his cheeks heat up at the man’s insinuation, “Yes, yes it does.” He said, awkwardly clearing his throat.

“Haha, I knew it!” Poe said gleefully, “My plan worked!” 

“Plan? What plan?” Ben asked. 

Leia sighed, shaking her head, “We have a lot to talk about, son.” 

Twenty minutes later, the pair were walking around the hospital garden, Leia’s hand resting in the crook of her son’s elbow as they followed the paths through the greenery. 

“So explain to me what’s going on.” Said Ben. 

Leia let out a small chuckle, “Before I say anything, this really was Poe’s idea, I simply helped him execute it.” 

Growing even more sceptical, sighed, “Go on, then.”

There was a small smile that crossed Leia’s face as she began to explain, “A couple of weeks ago, I met with Marian for tea. She explained to me that she would never be able to marry you, it wasn’t anything to do with you or your character, it was simply that she could never marry you because, growing up, she had realised she doesn’t experience those feelings towards men.” Ben nodded in understanding, thinking of the tender embrace he had seen her in with the young woman in the hospital corridor. Leia faltered slightly, no doubt feeling guilty for telling Ben those details when it wasn’t her place, “Of course I see nothing wrong with that at all and I am very happy that she has found someone who can make her happy.” She said firmly before continuing, “Anyway, I was going to tell you, but then, of course, Poe piped up. He insisted that I meet with Marian again, who was feeling incredibly guilty because he had it in his head that he knew how to rectify the situation. I was hesitant but gave him a chance and thus the plan was born.”

Ben shook his head, “Honestly mother, you are making this sound like it was a jewel heist.” 

Leia laughed, a bright laugh that warmed Ben’s heart. Since his father’s passing, his mother’s joy had been rare, he treasured it. 

“Yes well, Poe definitely made it out to be. He suggested that we tell you that the engagement would go ahead, make you and Rey think that you and Marian would one day marry. Everyone was in on it, including the Arantos.” 

His jaw dropped and he stopped in his tracks, turning to his mother with wides, “I’m sorry, what?” He exclaimed, “Are you telling me this has been some kind of childish prank then? Why?!”

Leia rolled her eyes, “Honestly Ben, for a smart boy you really are slow.” She said, “You and Rey have been, as Poe would call it, ‘pining’ over each other for years but the pair of you would never stop bickering or get over your ridiculous pride.” Her face fell slightly, “It was destroying both of you, making you miserable and something had to change. There is something special between you and Rey, and everyone could see it except you two.”

They continued along the path for a few moments as Ben closed his eyes, breathing heavily, “So all of this, was a… plot to bring me and Rey together?”

Leia nodded slowly. 

A small chuckle escaped him, “Well, you sure did a good job.”

They came to a stop in front of a crystal blue fountain, sitting down on a stone bench together. “How are you both? I suspect something happened on the Falcon.”

Ben smiled, nodding, “I think something has really changed between us. I never thought it would, but I held out hope despite how cold and cruel I was.” He explained, “She’s always been special, a ray of light in my darkness even when she was angry with me… which was most of the time if I’m being honest.” 

“You should tell her.” Leia said quietly, “That she’s special, and everything else I am sure you have been holding back.”

“Yes,” Ben agreed, “I will, when this is all over I’ll tell her and hope for the best I suppose.”

Leia placed a hand upon her son’s cheek, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she smiled at him, “Trust me, Ben, I have a feeling Rey has felt the same way for just as long as you have.”

He felt a pang in his chest at the comment, he hoped his mother was right. Because if what had happened the night before had taught him anything, it was that he really couldn’t live without Rey…

—

Ben paused outside the hospital room, holding onto the bouquet of flowers as he took a deep breath, he could do this. 

Pushing down on the door handle, Ben opened the door and stepped inside the room, only to see it was empty. “Rey?” He called out in confusion as he closed the door behind him.

He caught sight of a note resting on the pillow on the now perfectly made bed. With his breath caught in his throat, he approached it and picked it up, his eyes scanning across Rey’s messy handwriting. 

_I wish you every happiness in the galaxy, even if that happiness cannot be found with me. Send my love to your mother and Marian, I hope you are both very happy together._

_I hope one day we will meet again, because I will miss you dearly. For my heart is yours and always will be and I should have told you that every day._

_Thank you for everything,_

_Your Rey x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there are mentions of people being killed and injured in an explosion, Ben witnesses this first hand as he moves through the rubble.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we reach our happy ending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The end to our story. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic, I absolutely adored writing it and I really hope that this has done the wonderful prompt justice.   
> Another huge thank you to [Cecilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works), not only are you a wonderful beta-reader, but you are an amazing friend and thank you for everything.

_ 2 Months Later… _

Rey let out a tired sigh as she wiped the sweat from her brow, smearing grease across her forehead in the process. With a groan, she rolled out from under the speeder she had spent the afternoon fixing, tossing her pilex bit driver into the toolbox as she got to her feet. With a yawn, she stretched her aching limbs, her joints clicking as they released the tension from the day’s work. 

Packing up her toolbox, she returned it to its place on the shelf before proceeding to lock up for the night. She turned off all the lights, threw the sheets over the older models that could be damaged were anything to get inside the workshop and locked the exterior doors. When she exited via the backdoor, she gave the final few checks before deciding she was satisfied. There was still that bodyguard in her, always double-checking and ensuring that she had carried out the right security measures, even if it was on a significantly smaller scale these days. 

With her workbag over her shoulder, she fastened her coat and began the short walk to the apartment. It was only five minutes through the streets to get home, usually, they were bustling with life, merchants from across the galaxy shouting out their prices at the people travelling through. Now though, it was deathly quiet as Rey walked through the darkness, with only the moon and the flickering street lights to guide her. 

Her feet carried her along the cobbles, just as they had every night for over a month now. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze brushed over her, it was going to be a cold night, perhaps it’d snow. When she reached the apartment building, she fumbled with her keys, unlocking the door and stepping inside before being met by the pleasant warmth of… home. The stairs creaked as she walked up to the apartment on the top floor, it was a trek to be sure. Her knees were aching as she reached the top of the staircase, despite her extensive training and how fit she was, the stairs really were a chore after a long day in the shop. 

When she opened the front door, she was greeted by the delicious smell of Rose’s cooking. Her mouth watered and she hastily took off her coat and dropped her back by the door, moving into the apartment. “Hey.” She said to Finn and Rose as she slumped down on the couch. 

“Why are you back so late?” Rose asked, handing her a plate of food as she sat down beside her, “You weren’t working on that speeder again were you?” 

Rey shrugged, “It’s got to be done at some point.”

“You really should give yourself a break, Rey.” Said Rose. 

Rey sighed, “I do, Rose, but I like working, I enjoy it.” 

“Now I know you are lying, no one likes working.” Said Finn as he sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of them.

“Yes but Finn, your job is boring, you work with all the numbers and money and all the important stuff.” Rose pointed out, “It may be hard work but Rey has a point, fixing things and solving problems to do with machinery is more than you think.” 

Finn shrugged, “Perhaps, but that doesn’t mean you should spend every hour of the day under a speeder or inside an engine.” He said, giving Rey a pointed look. 

Rolling her eyes, Rey got to her feet to carry her plate to the sink, dumping it on top of Rose and Finn’s from earlier in the evening. “I’ll take some time off then if it makes you feel any better.” 

“How about over the next few days?” Finn suggested. 

“Why so soon?” Rey asked sceptically as she turned the water, scrubbing at the dirty dishes. 

Finn smiled, “Poe has invited me to be his plus one at a friend’s wedding on Naboo, I was thinking we could all go, I’m sure it wouldn’t be-“

With a crash, the plate Rey was cleaning slipped from her fingers and into the soapy water, splashing the surfaces as the corner clipped the edge of the sink, smashing into pieces. “Kriff,” Rey said as she collected the broken pieces. Rose came to her side, turning off the water as they drained the sink, “Sorry.” Rey added quietly. 

“Rey? Is everything okay?” Finn asked, rising to his feet. 

Rey nodded, “Yes, yes everything’s fine, you were saying?” 

Hesitantly, Finn continued, “Poe’s arriving tomorrow morning, the ceremony is early evening and with his access to the best hyperspace lanes we will be able to arrive on time.” He explained, “It’s pretty high end actually, from what he said is some kind of political alliance.”

Rey swallowed, her hands trembling as she dried them on a towel, “Sounds lovely.” She said, her voice breaking slightly, her heart feeling tight in her chest. She cleared her throat, straightening up slightly, “I would love to be able to come but we have that merchant flying in tomorrow, it should be a pretty good job and one we don’t want to miss it.” 

She could feel Rose and Finn exchange a look behind her back, one of those wordless conversations they always seemed to have around her. The three of them got on well and were good friends, however, Rey still often felt like she was out of the loop with them most of the time, an outsider peering in through a window. 

She looked pointedly to the clock hanging on the wall, “Oh wow, is that time?” She exclaimed, “I really should be getting to bed.” Rey shuffled away from the kitchen, not bothering to excuse herself as she made her way down the hall.

“Rey-“ came Rose’s concerned voice. Rey turned, hands shaking as she fought her hardest not to break down, “Goodnight.” Rose said with a kind smile. 

Rey nodded, “Goodnight.” Before opening her shoebox-size room, closing the door behind her. 

Moonlight poured through the window and Rey felt paused to take a deep breath as she leant back against the door, heart pounding in her chest. 

It was only when she curled up in bed, blanket wrapped tight around her body to fight off the cold, did she allow the tears to fall. She let out a quiet sob into her pillow, her hands wrapped around her body as she closed her eyes, trying to remember what it had felt like to be in his arms, safe and warm and not alone. 

Her tears rushed down her cheeks, making her pillow damp as she trembled and shivered, she’d never felt so alone. 

—

It turned out that Poe had arrived earlier than she had expected, he was at the apartment an hour before the shop even opened which meant Rey had been eating her breakfast when the knock sounded at the door. 

She pleaded with Rose and Finn not to tell him she was here, promising them that she’d explain everything later before slipping back into her room and locking the door behind her. 

She hadn’t told Rose and Finn where she had come from, what her job had been before she met them, just that she was an acquaintance of Poe Dameron and a skilled mechanic. They had hesitantly hired her and offered her a room. It hadn’t taken them long to become firm friends. Rose and Finn were good people and Rey appreciated everything they had done for her. 

A part of her felt bad for not sharing everything with them, telling them the truth about who she was. One day she would, but right now she had to hide. There were things Rose and Finn couldn’t know, if she wanted to remain hidden from her old life, she had to tread carefully. 

Sat on the floor of her room, Rey pressed her ear to the door, listening as Poe entered the apartment. The door muffled a lot of the conversation but she could hear Poe declining Rose’s offer for tea, followed by Finn’s instance that they needed to get a move on or they’d be late. 

She could easily open the door and step into the hall, throw herself into her old friend’s arms. But she had promised herself that she wouldn’t. That part of her life was over and she had to move on, going back would only cause more pain. 

When she had woken up alone in that hospital, she had known what she needed to do. She hadn’t known how long Ben had been gone so she moved quickly. Pouring her heart out on the piece of paper she had found before resting it on the pillow, tears clouding her vision. Fortunately, she didn’t look too odd walking through the hospital in a torn ball-gown seeing as the majority of the people walking around had all come from the ball. From there she sold the jewellery Marian had leant her, feeling guilty as she handed over the precious gems in an exchange for travel off Naboo. Her options had been limited but she settled on travelling back to Coruscant. She was on the planet for two hours at the least, throwing together a bag of her stuff in her old apartment before getting on the first ship she could. 

From there she had met Rose and Finn, they offered her the job and the rest was history. 

She had sworn that she wouldn’t go back, it’d only make things difficult for both herself and Ben. What they shared was special, but deeply painful owing to the current situation. He had to marry Marian, Poe’s arrival confirmed that it’d be sooner than she thought. Rey’s heart ached. She wanted to go with them, to find Ben and tell him how she felt and apologise for everything, perhaps even kiss him. But where would that leave them? Ben would marry Marian and she’d watch from afar, with him forever out of her reach. Perhaps they would love each other in secret, steal moments in dark corners and exchange glances across a crowded room. But they’d be forced to live a lie, one that would destroy them. 

So no, she couldn’t go back. Not now, not ever. 

He was getting married today, Rey was surprised how quickly everything had fallen into place. Marian was kind, she was a wonderful woman who could probably make Ben very happy, if anything they’d live a long and joyful life together. Rey cursed, it’d all be so much easier if Marian was a bitch, if she was cruel, then she’d at least be able to hate her. But no, Marian was wonderful and her marriage to Ben wouldn’t be awful, even if both their hearts were elsewhere. 

Rey thought of the young woman who had watched Marian as they danced together at the ball. She couldn’t help but wonder how that young guard felt now. Perhaps she felt the same way she did, heartbroken to see someone they cared so much about to join in something as binding as marriage to someone else. At least they weren’t a coward, they were probably at the wedding, facing the pain head-on instead of hiding away trying to forget it all as she was. 

Eventually, Rey stopped listening to the muffled conversations. She simply sat against the door, knees drawn up to her chest as she sobbed quietly. She hated crying, she hated the vulnerability that came along with it, how the emotion clouded your judgement. Maybe the Jedi really did have a point about the whole no attachments thing. 

Finally, she heard the trio exchange their goodbyes before the sound of the door opening and closing filled her ears. She breathed a sigh of relief, pushing herself up from the floor, stumbling back in shock as the door flew open to reveal Rose standing with her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed at her. 

“I never thought of you as a dramatic person, Rey, you have a fair bit to explain.”

Rey ran her hand through her hair, eyes widening and hand freezing as she cringed slightly at where she had got  _ that  _ habit from. Shaking her shoulders slightly and subsequently shaking away the feeling, she stepped out of her bedroom, “We are going to be late and I don’t want to keep that merchant waiting.” 

Moving past Rose, she slipped on her coat and retrieved her work bag.

“Rey?” Rose called out to her. 

She turned, only to be faced with the concerned eyes of her friend, “Yes?” She asked quietly. 

“Are you okay?”

For a moment she was taken aback, despite how simple of a question it actually was. After a moment of hesitation, she nodded, “Yes, I’m okay.” She said, refusing to allow her voice to tremble before she opened the front door and stepped out, ready to start the day. 

—

Rey had learned early on in life that machines were far less complicated than people. Even the ones tricky to fix and exceedingly difficult had rhyme and reason to them, it was simply a series of problems to be fixed logically. She could manage that, she could understand it and it was something she could control. 

People were a different matter entirely. They were complex and complicated, there was no logic that led to answers on how to fix them. Pesky emotions and feelings got in the way, perhaps that’s what made the brain the most powerful machine of all. It had its defences, it could build up walls to keep out the harsh realities (or perhaps the most wonderful ones too) and tearing them down was often an impossible task for many people. 

Growing up she had craved for the love of a mother or father, of family. As a student to Luke Skywalker, she hadn’t felt love per se but maybe something close, maybe more to do with respect and admiration. Han Solo was the first person she felt such a deep connection to, he had been a father to her, and she loved him, she cared about him and the day he died had broken her. She felt a similar way towards Leia and she supposed she loved Poe, Rose and Finn as friends, she cared about them all deeply. But Ben, no it was something else. It wasn’t platonic, it was so much more than that. She thought of all the times his hand had brushed against hers, of the times their eyes had met across a room causing her breath to hitch and her mind to go fuzzy. She thought of his lips, of how he had held her and called her beautiful. 

Rey supposed that the emotions made us strong, but also equally weak. 

That’s how she felt now as she lay gently sobbing beneath the speeder she had spent so long working on. 

She felt pathetic, she felt like a fool. 

Why couldn’t she just control herself? 

She’d done a pretty good job at holding everything back over the last two months, building up her walls to protect herself and avoid the pain that had slowly crept up on her. Unfortunately, it seemed as though the news of the wedding had broken them down completely, turning all her hardwork to dust. It would all be so much easier if she didn’t care, or if she could just move on and get over herself. 

She thought of the Force, of how hard she had been blocking it, refusing to allow it to give Ben the fuel he needed to find her. She missed the string, the gentle tug that pulled her towards him, connecting them in such a beautiful and special way. 

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to remember. To remember his hand on her waist and her head on her chest as he guided her through those steps, moving around the Falcon together. She remembered how his lips had found hers, how they had kissed her and made her head spin…

_ She could kiss him forever. His lips were soft and gentle as they caressed her own, his hands heavy on her waist as they held her close. It was intoxicating, the way he kissed her like he’d been dying to do so for so long.  _

“Rey?”

I eyes snapped open and she hurriedly wiped away her tears, “Yeah, what’s up?” She called out to Rose. 

“The Merchant is arriving in about half an hour, do you want to stop for lunch before they get here?” 

At the mention of lunch, Rey’s stomach grumbled and she called out, “Sure.” In response before rolling out from under the speeder and hopping to her feet. 

Five minutes later, they were sat at one of the workbenches in comfortable silence as they ate the lunch Rose had packed for them. 

Unfortunately for Rey, the silence didn’t last long. 

“So the wedding sounds fun.” Said Rose, clearly trying to start a conversation between them. 

“You could have gone with them, Rose, I’m sure I could have managed on my own for a couple of days.”

Rose shook her head, “No, I couldn’t have gone.” She said with a small smile, “I didn’t want to leave you alone, especially after how… shaken you have been recently.” 

Rey shrugged, “I’m fine, Rose, really.”

Rolling her eyes, Rose scoffed, “You must think I’m stupid, Rey. I know we haven’t known each other longer but you are my friend and I can tell there is something bothering you.”

She released a shaking breath, putting down her plate on the workbench as she attempted in vain to gather herself. Maybe she could just pretend the speeder need her urgent attention and slip off before Rose could pursue the conversation further. 

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that a stray tear rolled down her cheek. 

“Oh Rey,” Rose whispered, pulling her friend into her arms, “Please tell me what is wrong.”

Rey held her friend tighter, a small sob escaping her. “I’m afraid.” She said, her voice hoarse and broken. 

“Whatever of?” Rose asked, pulling away so she could face her. 

There was no going back now, the tears were running freely as Rey spoke, “Of losing him. Ben’s marrying Marian today so it’s truly over, I’ll never see him ever again, I knew things were never going to work out between us but I can’t bear to think about what will happen now if we meet again.” 

Rose’s eyebrows furrowed and she looked at Rey in confusion, “Ben Solo?”

Rey nodded. 

“But Marian Aranto isn’t marrying Ben Solo.”

Rey didn’t listen, continuing to speak. “And I really will miss him, for so long I thought I hated him-”

“Rey!” Rose exclaimed.

“What?”

“Did you not hear what I just said?” 

Rey shook her head slowly. 

“Ben Solo isn’t the one marrying Marian Aranto.”

Rey’s eyes widened, “He- he isn’t?”

Rose smiled, “No, he isn’t. Marian Aranto is marrying a young woman who used to be part of her family guard, isn’t it romantic?” She said almost dreamily. 

“He’s not marrying her.” Rey breathed, her hand moving to cover her mouth as she rose to her feet, shocked. “He’s not marrying her.” She repeated. 

This time, Rose laughed, “He isn’t.”

Rey slapped her forehead, an exasperated noise escaping her, “Oh fuck.” She said, a hint of a smile blooming on her face, “He isn’t marrying her.” Rose simply nodded this time before Rey continued, “What the fuck have I done?”

—

With the promise of a free service of their ship, the fashion merchant had agreed to provide travel to Naboo. They had been sceptical at first but obliged. The trip was going to take a couple of hours and Rey could only hope that they wouldn’t be too late. 

She now found herself pacing back and forth in the main hold of the ship, nervous and slightly afraid of what was to come. 

“Darling, please, you are going to ruin the floors.” Insisted the fashion merchant (who went by the name Darla) as he gestured for Rey to take a seat beside Rose. 

Rey obliged, sitting beside her friend and putting her head in her hands, breathing deeply. 

“Sweet child,” Darla said gently, kneeling down in front of her, fine silks and jewels brushing against the floor with a jingle, “Whatever is the matter?” 

Rey simply shook her head, a thousand thoughts running through her head, “I’m afraid.” She said quietly.

Darla looked to Rose for an explanation, the mechanic began to explain, “She’s crashing a wedding to find the man she loves.”

“Rose!”

“What? It’s basically the truth!”

Darla clicked her tongue, shaking his head, “Oh honey, he’s not the one getting married is he?” he asked, his voice plaintive as he spoke. 

Rose cut in before Rey could speak, “No, well at first she thought he was but it turns out the person Rey thought he was marrying is marrying someone else.” Rose struggled to explain, her own eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

A broad smile broke across Darla’s face, “Well then that’s a good thing, no?”

Rey chewed her lip nervously, “I don’t know, when I thought he was marrying someone else I sort of ran away without an explanation. He probably hates me now, I doubt he wants to speak to me or will even acknowledge me.” 

Darla raised an eyebrow, looking Rey up and down, “Well love, I hate to say it but if you show up to a wedding dressed like that I wouldn’t blame him.”

Rey’s jaw dropped and she fought the urge to snap at this man. “We weren’t exactly planning to go to the wedding, it’s all a bit last minute.” Rose pointed out bitterly.

Rolling his eyes, Darla shook his head, “I didn’t mean to offend you, trust me, Rey. This man would be crazy to ignore you now, I’m sure he feels the same way.” 

Rey couldn’t help but smile slightly as she looked up at Darla, “You think so?”

“Sweetheart I know so, you are beautiful and I can sense that fiery spark already.” He said with a kind smile, “Now, it’s a good thing you chose Darla to get to this wedding if you girls follow me I already know I have the perfect thing in the back for you.” 

Rose got to her feet but Rey hesitated slightly sensing the obvious attempt to distract her, “Are you sure?” 

“Of course! When your man, what's his name?”

“Ben.”

“Ah Ben, cute name. Anyway, when Ben sees you, he won’t know what hit him!” Darla said brightly, taking both girls’ hands, “Let’s go see what I’ve got in the closet, the drama and anticipation is killing me.”

Rey insisted that they find a dress for Rose first as she still felt unsure about well, everything. Did Ben Solo love her? Maybe it was still too soon, maybe it would’ve been too early for that even if she had stayed with him. Love was complex, it was confusing and Rey couldn’t even begin to understand it. It had always been something so foreign to her. 

She really hoped he loved her, there was little doubt in her mind that he didn’t feel something towards her. Because the way he kissed her certainly hadn’t been pretend, she had next to nothing to compare it to but the spark she felt when she was in his arms was unlike anything she had ever experienced. 

Yes, she really hoped he loved her. Because she loved him, and she had loved him for far longer than she probably realised. She trembled at the thought of telling him, it would crush her if he didn’t say it back.

When Rose came out of the dressing room, Rey and Darla rose to their feet to clap as her friend gave them a playful twirl. The dress was a light pink, lace dress that came down to her knees. The neckline was high with the floral patterned lace covering her torso up to her chin. A thin pink ribbon wrapped around her waist and tied into a bow at the front to complete the look. 

“Oh this is by far the finest thing I have ever worn.” Said Rose, her hands moving over the fabric, “Thank you so much, Darla.” She wrapped the fashionista in a hug. 

Darla scrambled away, “Rose honey, the hair, the hair!” he exclaimed, stepping backwards only to chuckle as Rose did the same. 

He turned to Rey, “Come on, Rey, it’s your turn.” He said, gesturing for her to follow him. 

Rey hesitated, taking a deep breath. Even if she had done this once before, this was still a rather big step out of her comfort zone. Steeling herself, she nodded and followed Darla into the closet of dresses. 

—

When they began their descent to the planet surface, it was dark and the stars were out on Naboo. According to the local time it was nearly ten pm meaning the reception was no doubt in full swing by now. Rey found herself anxious with adrenaline as she stood behind the pilot’s seat as they came in to land a few streets away from the Aranto estate. 

She chanted her plea over and over again in her head. Begging that Ben was here, that she wasn’t too late. 

She had to tell him, he had to know. 

Looking down at her attire, a small smile quirked her lips, this outfit was very her. Darla had chosen perfectly. It was made up of a long, flowing cream skirt and a sparkling bronze top. It was simple and far easier to move around in than the ballgown had been (as beautiful and wonderful as it had been). She smoothed her hands over the skirt, releasing a sigh through her nose as she tried to ground herself. 

She could do this. She  _ could  _ do this. 

Rose came to stand beside her, taking her hand in her own, “Hey,” she said softly. Rey looked up at her as she spoke, “It’s going to be okay.” 

Rey shrugged, “But what if it isn’t? What if he isn’t there? Or worse, what if he is but he doesn’t want to see me, what if he has moved on?” She said, her voice trembling slightly as she spoke. 

Rose sighed, turning fully to face her friend, resting her hands on her shoulders. “I have no idea what will happen when we arrive, Rey. Yes he may not be there, and maybe he has moved on. I don’t know Ben Solo but from what you have said it’s very unlikely that he has. He could be in there waiting for you, he could be dying to see you again. But you will never know unless you take this risk, unless you run for it. If you don’t try, if you give up now and we turn this ship around, you will regret it.” Her words were firm but Rey knew there was no anger or irritation behind them. 

She allowed Rose to pull her into her arms, holding her as she drew a shaky breath, nodding slowly in understanding, “Okay, I’ll do it.”

As the ship touched down on the landing pad, Darla came to stand beside them, dressed in a sparkling gown with a rather eccentric feather head piece. Rose and Rey raised their eyebrows at him, “What?” He asked pointedly, “Don’t tell me I’m not allowed to come to this wedding.” 

Despite her nerves, Rey chuckled, nodding, “Sure, I’m sure they won’t mind.” 

Darla smiled at her, cupping Rey’s cheeks with his perfectly manicured hands, “You have a fire within you, Rey, you shine bright, don’t let no man put that light out, you hear me?” Rey nodded. “Good, now let’s go get your man.”

The trio exited the ship and made the walk down the road towards the Aranto estate. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her hands held on tight to the sides of her skirts as she gently lifted them from the ground. As they drew closer to the estate, she couldn’t help but feel slightly ill as everything became achingly familiar, sending her thoughts back to the night of the ball, how it had begun as a fairytale that quickly spiralled into a nightmare. 

As they approached the estate, they came to a stop in front of the gates, only to see how desolate it looked. The building was dark and utterly silent. 

“Bit of a depressing wedding if you ask me.” Said Darla, throwing his long golden hair over his shoulder and narrowing his eyes at the building, “Are you sure we are in the right place, Rey Rey?” 

Rey moved up to the gates, her hands resting on the bars, even the guards had gone, the place was empty. She had presumed that the damage from the explosion had been fixed by now, from what she could see, it looked like it had been repaired. “I don’t know, I assumed it’d be here, Poe never said.” 

Rose pulled a comm-link from a hidden pocket in her dress, “I’ll call him.” She said, already, pressing a series of buttons on the comm. 

“ROSE!” Came Poe’s drunken voice, “How are youuuuuuuuuu?” He slurred. 

“Look, Poe, quit it, this is an emergency-“

“You are really missing out, Rosie, I’ll have to bring you some of the cake back.”

Above them, the sky rumbled and Rey looked up to see grey clouds forming in the night sky. She swiped the comm from Rose’s hand, “Look, Poe, where are you? Where is the damn reception being held?” She asked desperately.

“Wait… Rey?” 

“Yes, surprise, I’m here.” She said. 

“Reyyyyyyyyy!”

“Pass the comm to Finn. Now.” Rey said harshly, the rain began to fall and she inwardly groaned. 

“Oh no, no not today, this is very expensive hair and I am not having it ruined.” Said Darla, looking angrily up at the sky. 

“Rey?” Came Finn’s voice. 

“Finally! Finn, where’s the reception taking place, why is no one at the Aranto estate?”

“Rey are you okay? What’s going on?” 

“Just tell me where you are for kriff’s sake!”

“Okay okay, we are at Theed Palace, they changed the venue last minute because of the explosion damage.” Finn explained. 

It was beginning to rain heavier now and Rey felt her heart sink slightly, it was at least a ten minute walk. She could make it, at least it wasn’t too far away, she had time. 

“Okay, thank you, at least someone can give me an answer.”

“Sorry Rey one sec-“ said Finn, pausing. Rey leaned slightly closer to the comm, listening, “A pleasure to meet you Senator Solo, I hope to see you again soon.” 

Rey froze, her hand on the comm slipping slightly as she lost her breath. “Sorry Rey, was just saying goodbye to a friend, anyway, why are you asking?”

“He’s leaving,” Rey whispered, feeling her heartbreak in her chest. She was too late. 

“Rey, are you okay?” Rose asked, coming to stand beside her. 

“He’s leaving.” She repeated. 

“Well then run after him you idiot! This isn’t over yet!” Exclaimed Darla as he held his hands above his head in an attempt to shield his hair from the rain. 

Rey’s brain seemed to focus and it clicked into place. 

Screw this. She was not going to lose him again.

“I- I’ll be right back.” She said hurriedly. 

Shoving the comm back into Rose’s hand, she broke into a run down the street in the direction of the palace. She held up the skirts as the rain poured down, her feet splashing through puddles as she felt the cool rain soak her to the bone. Usually she loved the rain but she didn’t bother acknowledging it this time, there was somewhere she needed to be. 

She was glad she had taken the time to memorize the path to the palace on one of the many trips she had taken with Ben to the capital city, because with the rain clouding her view the signs were becoming increasingly difficult to read. 

The hairstyle Darla had carefully arranged was ruined, strands falling from the braids as water dripped over her face. On reflection it was a good thing she had refused to put any heavy eye makeup on. 

Coming to a halt in one of the town squares, she shivered slightly, looking from left to right in search of the correct road. 

It was left, definitely left. 

Or right. 

With a frustrated groan, Rey closed her eyes, reaching out with the force in search of the right direction to choose. 

Right. 

Skidding in yet another puddle and soaking her skirt in the process, Rey ran left. The strappy heels on her feet were slowly killing her as she reached the palace, looking up at the stairs leading up to the entrance. 

“Oh bollocks to this.” She said, pulling off her shoes and tossing them to the ground before bounding up the stone stairs. 

As she was half way up, the door opened and she came to a stop, watching as a Senator exited the building, a sullen expression on his face. 

Rey gasped, breathing heavily as she stood motionless in the rain, watching as Senator Solo slowly raised his face, his eyes meeting hers in the rain. 

—

The world fell away as the pair stood several feet away from each other, staring in awe and shock. Time stood still and Rey wouldn’t have been surprised if the planet had stopped spinning briefly as her heart skipped a beat. 

Ben wordlessly stepped forward, walking into the rain and slowly down the stairs, stopping a few mere metres away from her. His expression was shocked, eyes wide as he opened his mouth to speak only to close it once again. 

“H-Hello.” Rey said, thunder rumbling above them as the rain soaked through to their skin, slowly freezing them.

Neither of them could find it within them to care. 

“You’re here.” Ben said in awe, his hand stretching out as though he wanted to touch her, to make sure she was real. He dropped it before he touched her and Rey couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. She had longed to feel his touch for too long.

Rey nodded, “I am.”

“I searched everywhere for you.” He said, his voice hoarse and broken. 

Tears ran down her cheeks, “I’m so sorry, Ben, I thought- I thought the wedding was still on, that you and Marian were-“ a sob escaped her and Ben finally took the final step forward, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight, “Ssh,” he said, “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

“The thought of you two together, I couldn’t bear it, I couldn’t watch you from a distance.” 

His hand rose to stroke her hair, rocking her gently, “I’m sorry too, for not telling you straight away, force, it was never meant to happen in the first place.” 

Rey pulled back, “What do you mean?”

A small chuckle escaped him, “Ask Poe when he’s sober again.”

Rey laughed with him, wiping the tears from her face as she looked up at him. His arms around her felt strong and protective, they felt like home.

“I missed you.” She whispered, “I missed you so much.”

Ben nodded slowly, “I couldn’t bear it.” He said, “I never wish to part from you, Rey. I searched for weeks but no one knew anything, it was like you had disappeared entirely. But I couldn’t give up on you, tonight I was going to make my way to the outer rim to search, I had to find you.”

“Oh, Ben.” Rey said, her voice breaking all over again, “I’m so sorry.” 

His arms tightened around her, “You are my person, Rey. You are my light to my darkness, my music to my dance, my day to my night and my stars to my moon. You are everything and I-“ he paused, catching his breath as he eyes poured into her own. 

“And I love you.” He finished. 

All at once, Rey was flooded by emotion. By hope, by relief, by love and so many things she couldn’t quite put her finger on. With her arms around his neck, she surged up and pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately, just as how she had so desperately longed for all the time they had been apart. 

His lips moved in tandem with her own, obliterating her as she clung to his soaked suit jacket, pulling him closer to her. 

When they pulled away, she was gasping for breath as she spoke, “I love you, Ben. I love you so much it hurts and I can’t leave you again, I need you and if you’ll have me I’ll stay forever, whether that is as your Jedi Bodyguard or Partner I don’t care, but I will not leave your side again.” 

Leaning down, Ben pressed his forehead to her own, holding her close, “Just be Rey, be yourself. You are all I need in this galaxy, Rey, and it is your choice, I’m not going to tell you who you should be.”

“How about your wife?” Came a voice from behind them. 

The pair turned to see Darla coming up the stairs with Rose in tow, looking positively miserable as the rain soaked them. 

“What?” Ben asked, looking slightly perplexed. 

“Ben right?” Darla asked, he nodded, “Good, marry the crazy girl and then invite me to the wedding because there is no way I can show off this look now that it’s soaked.”

Rey had to hold back her laugh as Darla moved up towards the palace with Rose. 

“Well that was…” Ben began. 

“That was Darla.” Rey finished for him. The pair chuckled, Ben pulling her into his arms as they stood in the rain. “He does have a point though,” Rey said thoughtfully, “Maybe one day.” 

Ben nodded in agreement, “Yes, Rey Solo does sound quite appealing.” 

“Appealing?” Rey asked, arching an eyebrow. 

Ben’s smile was goofy as he leaned down to kiss her. Rey smiled into the kiss, her hands cupping his cheeks as the sky roared above. 

They pulled away laughing, “We should really go somewhere dry.” Rey suggested. 

Ben nodded in agreement, “The Falcon is in the Royal hanger.” He said. 

Rey pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “That sounds perfect.”

Together they hurried in the direction of the hanger, holding hands until they reached the Falcon. Rey felt herself being swept off her feet, Ben lifted her into his arms, kissing her soundly as they stood at the bottom of the ramp, her fingers entwining in his hair. “I’m so glad I found you, I love you, Ben Solo.” 

“I love you too, Rey, now and forever.” 

With that, he carried her up the ramp and into the Falcon. 

Maybe things wouldn’t be perfect, maybe things wouldn’t be easy. 

And they weren’t. They still had their arguments, even some of the explosive ones that would send them to separate rooms. Ben’s job was demanding and it wasn’t long before Rey was working alongside him, enlisting the help of the senate to provide education, food and shelter to disadvantaged children. It was exhausting, but worth it in the end, especially when they saw the smiling faces of the children for themselves. 

It didn’t take long for Ben to ask her, and when he did, Rey barely gave him a chance to finish the question. They were married on Naboo, in a private ceremony with their friends and family (Darla had of course been invited and designed the majority of the clothes worn by the guests). 

And at the end of the long day, Rey and Ben Solo stood on the terrace looking out at the sun setting over the lakes, wrapped in each other’s arms, already knowing that they would never be alone again.

_ The End _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Rey's dress [here](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/711428072386256938/) and Rose's [here.](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/711428072386256446/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please consider leaving comments and kudos, it'd mean a lot to me x

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos, it would mean so much to me x


End file.
